


Not an Illusion

by team_shortys



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blow Job, Coming Out, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, G!P, Girl Penis, Girlpeen, Hand Job, More than just smut, Nicole is a trans woman who doesn’t experience bottom dysphoria, Not really slow burn, Oral Sex, Penetration, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Nicole Haught, Transgender, WayHaught Au, Wayhaught - Freeform, mtf, sex is in chapter 5, trans!nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_shortys/pseuds/team_shortys
Summary: Nicole Haught is a mall security guard who hasn’t had an easy time finding love. When she meets artist Waverly Earp who has just opened up a new store in the mall, she quickly develops a huge crush on the brunette. It doesn’t take long for her to find out that the woman is her best friend’s little sister.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 132
Kudos: 624





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t going to be everyone’s cup of tea, and that’s okay. I wanted to write a story that was more than just GP smut. So, I decided to make Nicole a trans character! However, she isn’t a trans woman who is seeking bottom surgery, because I know there are a lot of women out there who love their girl dicks, and you are all valid!
> 
> With that being said, I’m not a trans woman. I’m a transmasculine person who experiences major bottom dysphoria, and GP fics are an outlet for me. Writing this has been a major outlet recently, and I wanted Nicole’s character to have a realistic back story instead of a woman who just magically has a dick – not that there’s anything wrong with the stories that are like that, because we all deserve to have outlets that make us feel better! Since I don’t know what it’s like to be a trans woman or to have a penis, I did a lot of research. I hope things are accurate enough, because I really tried! Anyways, hope you all enjoy this story :)

Nicole Haught carefully pulled her black truck into her reserved parking space before putting it in park and turning off the engine. After grabbing her black uniform jacket, she stood up from the vehicle and slipped her arms through the sleeves before hooking her keys onto the belt loop of her black slacks. She turned around and looked at her reflection in the driver’s side window, running her hands down her white button up to smooth out the wrinkles. She always kept the top button open, which exposed the collar of her white undershirt. After running her hands through her shoulder length waves, she shoved them in her jacket pocket and began making her way towards the entrance of the mall, whistling as she walked like she did every morning.

Being a mall security guard had its ups and downs, but she enjoyed her job nonetheless. She had gone to college and studied criminal justice, originally intending on becoming a lawyer, but during her final year she decided that she wanted a more active kind of occupation. Being a lawyer wasn’t an easy job, and she had a lot of respect for those who were great at it, but she just didn’t feel like it was the right fit for her. She wanted to help people, but in a different way.

So, she applied to be a security guard at the local mall, and was practically hired on the spot. Her degree helped that decision no doubt, but also the fact that they were understaffed played a hand in her quick hiring. She’d been there for a year, and loved the job. Her ultimate goal was to become a police officer, but at the same time she wanted to keep a low profile. She didn’t want anyone finding out her secret, and she assumed that was easier to manage as a security guard than a police officer, considering the job was a bit more mellow. Only one person knew her secret, other than her parents of course, and that was her best friend...

“Haught! Fancy seeing you here,” Wynonna gave a toothy grin as she slipped her coat off and threw it over the back of her chair. She opened the box of doughnuts on the desk and eagerly wiggled her fingers as she looked through her options.

“We work together.” Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, but you never know how long someone is gonna last in this job.” The brunette plopped down in her rolling chair and propped her feet up on the desk as she shoved a jelly filled powdered doughnut into her mouth. She looked down at the white powder on her shirt and brushed it away with her free hand.

“Careful, boss might think you’re doing crack.” Nicole teased as she nudged her best friend in the elbow. 

“Hey, I’m done with that stuff. I know I had that slip up a few months ago, but I’m done for good. It ruined my teen years, and I’m not gonna let it ruin my twenties too.”

“Good for you dude.” Nicole gave a short head nod in support.

“Besides, I’m 25 now, and no guy is gonna want to date a crackhead. At least not one that’s not a crackhead himself…or a drug dealer.”

“Oh, that’s not your type?” Nicole asked in surprise. “Damn, I regret giving your number to that sketchy guy on the street corner now.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Wynonna replied sarcastically. “We need to find you a hottie too. You’re not much younger than me and I don’t think I’ve even heard you talk about getting laid once since we’ve met...” she pondered in thought.

Nicole huffed in amusement. “That’s because women don’t want a freak like me.”

“You’re not a freak,” Wynonna insisted in a serious tone of voice. “And you’re hot as hell. Women are checking you out all the time, you just don’t notice.”

“Yeah, because they think I’m a real woman.”

“Dude, you _are_ a real woman.”

Nicole had been questioning her gender lately, unsure if she really was a woman or if she was somewhere more in the middle of the spectrum. Most days she felt like one, but other days she didn’t. Though, she wasn’t sure if that was because she was still pretty masculine and felt like society wouldn’t see her as a valid woman. But the thing that confused her the most was the fact that she actually liked her penis. She didn’t get bottom dysphoria or feel like it shouldn’t be there. It felt right, which confused the hell out of her. She really hated labels.

“But I mean, most women are only into me because they think I have a vagina. I’m not woman enough for lesbians, and I’m not nearly man enough for straight women. And everyone in between seems to want a cis person, or at least someone who’s fully transitioned...or someone who plans to be, at least. And so I just feel like that leaves me with nobody wanting me. Hence, freak.” She waved her hand over herself.

“What’s between your legs doesn’t define you or make you any less of a woman. Penises can be feminine too.”

“Maybe it’s not supposed to define me, but sometimes it does. It sucks being majorly rejected after trying to be honest with someone, and having them look at you like you’re disgusting. I’ve been through that twice already and I don’t want to go through it again.”

“You just need to find some less shitty women,” Wynonna shrugged. “Some that like you for you. And want the D.” She winked.

Nicole shook her head as she looked at the monitors in front of her, which displayed live feeds of all the cameras set up around the mall. “I don’t know, I think it’s best if I just keep to myself right now. I don’t think I’m ready to put myself out there, just to be shut down again.”

“Alright, suit yourself.” Wynonna shrugged as she sat up and grabbed another doughnut. “Just trying to help you get some action. I’m sure you’re tired of bangin’ the ol’ fleshlight every night.”

Nicole quickly looked over at Wynonna. “How did you know I had a fleshlight?”

“I didn’t...until now!” The brunette cackled, causing Nicole’s cheeks to burn crimson as she kept her gaze on the screen in front of her.

——— 

“This good?” Jeremy asked over his shoulder as he held the painting up above his head. 

“Hmm...” Waverly cocked her head as she squinted. “Move the bottom a little more to the right.”

He gently moved the bottom of the frame, slightly rotating the piece counterclockwise before looking at the light brunette, seeking approval.

“Perfect!” Waverly exclaimed with an excited grin before shoving her hands into the back pockets of her blue jeans, which showcased her incredible figure.

Jeremy sighed in relief as he walked past her to sit on the stool behind the counter, and Waverly’s grin began to fade as she looked over at the painting beside the one he had just fixed. “Now that one looks a little crooked.”

“Oh no, not again.” Jeremy walked over to Waverly and grabbed her by the shoulders.

“What?” She asked in a confused tone as she was being pushed towards the counter.

“You’ve had me adjust four paintings already. Now you’re just getting obsessive. Sit.” He pushed down on her shoulders, guiding her to sit in the other stool. “The paintings are fine.”

“I know, but I just—” She pointed around the artwork as she started to argue, but was cut off by the man who was barely taller than her.

“The paintings are _fine_.” He gave her a stern look. “Now just sit back, relax, and let the customers come to us.”

Waverly sighed. “I’m just a little nervous. What if people think they’re bad?”

He rotated in his stool to face his friend. “Some people might not like our work. It’s art; not everyone likes the same stuff.” He shrugged. “We’re selling paintings and sculptures in a mall, so it might be a little slow in the beginning. But we have to stay optimistic. It’s only opening day, and we literally opened twenty minutes ago. Let’s wait and see how the day goes.”

Waverly’s eyes widened as she jumped up from her stool. “Fudgenuggets! I forgot to put out our ‘grand opening’ sign!” 

Jeremy shook his head and chuckled in amusement as he watched the woman hastily snatch the sign that was about as tall as her, before running towards the door to place it outside.

———

“Ugh, the mall is so boring in the morning.” Wynonna groaned as she rolled her forehead from side to side over her forearm on the desk in agony. She lifted her head and pointed at the monitors. “The only people here are stay-at-home moms and mall walkers.”

“Hey, it’s better than having to deal with the after-school teens.”

“Speak for yourself. I’d rather cuff a kid for petty theft and watch him squirm as we call his parents than sit on my ass all day watching boring footage of _nothing_.”

“So you just assume boys are thieves, but not girls?”

Wynonna shrugged. “It’s more likely. Considering there’s more male representation than female when it comes to crime.”

Nicole looked up in thought. “Huh. I’ve never thought of it like that.” 

“See, I can be smart sometimes,” she boasted. “But I guess the fact that I’ve been caught shoplifting plenty of times makes you kind of right too.”

Nicole gave Wynonna a judgmental look before turning her attention back to the monitors. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She noticed a woman setting up a sign outside one of the stores — a woman she’d never seen before. Which was odd, considering she’d seen pretty much everyone who worked in the mall, and she would definitely remember someone who looked like _that_. She continued to stare at the screen as she slowly leaned closer and closer, as if wanting to get as close as possible to this woman. She watched as the mysterious brunette looked up at the camera, as if she knew that Nicole was watching her, and the redhead’s breath hitched. They made eye contact for what felt like forever, before the woman went inside the store, causing a frown to appear on Nicole’s face.

“Are you even listening to me?” Wynonna asked as she shoved Nicole’s arm. Apparently she had changed the subject, but Nicole wasn’t paying any attention.

“No.” Nicole pushed Wynonna’s hand off of her arm.

“Asshole,” the brunette mumbled.

Just then, a slightly heavyset man with a light brown mustache walked through the door. “Mornin’ ladies.”

“Morning, boss,” Nicole replied.

“Hey Nedley,” Wynonna said simultaneously in a similar manner, but without the respectful eye contact.

“Who wants to make rounds?”

“I do sir,” Nicole said with a raised hand before Wynonna had the chance to even open her mouth.

He nodded and pointed at the door behind him with his thumb. “Off you go.”

“Dammit!” Wynonna slapped the desk in frustration as Nicole smirked at her before rushing out the door. “Why does she always get to go first? I hate being stuck in this closet of an office,” she whined. “Even Harry Potter had a better set up than this.” She was known for her exaggerations.

The man placed his hands on his hips and gave her a pointed look. “Because she’s respectful and doesn’t give me any lip.”

Wynonna scoffed as she turned back towards the screens. “No one’s gonna give you lip with _that_ mustache.” 

He shook his head in disappointment. He was used to Wynonna’s attitude by now, and would never fire her. Not since her father was his mentor several years ago when he was a police officer. Of course, this was before Nedley had retired and become mall security director — It was less stress on the old ticker. Besides, she was actually quite good at the job…when she wasn’t complaining. “Just watch for any suspicious activity, Earp.”

“I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for those rambunctious mall walkers,” she saluted.

With a heavy sigh, he left the office.

Nicole strolled down the long hallway, giving a few head nods to the people she passed by, when she spotted what she was looking for; the store she saw on camera. She just wanted to introduce herself to the woman, since knowing all the store owners made her job a little bit easier. Or at least, that’s what she told herself the reasoning was. Deep down she knew otherwise. She continued her path towards the store and walked through the opened doors, when the young woman and a young man beside her excitedly looked up from where they sat behind the counter.

“Hello,” Nicole waved. “I’m officer Haught, one of the security guards here.”

“Hi,” Waverly waved with a warm smile. “I’m Waverly.”

Nicole could’ve sworn she saw an angelic glow around the woman. She was even more beautiful in person than on camera. _Waverly_. The beautiful name fit her perfectly.

“I’m Jeremy,” he waved, catching Nicole’s attention. “Are we in trouble, officer?”

“No no, I just came by to introduce myself. I saw your ‘grand opening’ sign and wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood.” She smiled with her hands confidently on her hips as she stood with her feet firmly planted shoulder width apart. “Or, I guess welcome you to the _mall_. It’s not exactly a neighborhood.”

Waverly smiled in amusement as the redhead awkwardly looked around.

“So, is this your artwork or do you just sell it?”

“It’s ours!” Waverly replied excitedly.

“I made the sculptures while Waves did the paintings,” Jeremy added.

_Waves._ “These are amazing. I’m sure you’ll sell these in no time.” Nicole smiled at the two, first at Jeremy, then at Waverly. As soon as they locked eyes, she felt a flutter in her stomach. She stared, unblinking for a few seconds, as she was unable to look away from those gorgeous hazel eyes.

“Let us know if there’s anything we can do for you, officer. Keep an eye out for any criminals, things like that. I know karate.” Jeremy moved his hands in a chopping motion.

“He’s a white belt.” Waverly said to Nicole as she placed her hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, urging him to stop.

“Still counts,” he argued.

“I appreciate it,” Nicole said with a small laugh, “But we’ve got cameras covering the whole mall.”

“I knew someone was watching.” Waverly said quietly, yet loud enough for Nicole to hear. She smiled, showing that she didn’t mean it in a bad way, and Nicole blushed slightly as she shoved her hands in her front pants pockets with a small, guilty smile.

“Well, I better get back to my rounds. Let me know if you need anything.” She gave a short head nod before leaving the store.

Jeremy looked over at Waverly, who was unashamedly ogling the officer as she left. “You’re staring.”

“Because she’s hot.” Waverly replied without hesitation. 

“She’s a cop.”

“Even hotter.” Waverly smirked. “Imagine her cuffing my hands behind my back as she _slowly_ spreads my legs and—”

“Ah!” Jeremy dramatically shoved his fingers in his ears. “Please spare me the details of your kinky sapphic fantasy.” He removed his fingers. “It’s already bad enough I had to walk into the kitchen last week to find your bartender friend completely naked as she raided our fridge.”

“Okay, you have to admit that Rosita is _smoking_ hot.” She bit her bottom lip as she thought back to the amazing sex they had that night; _all_ rounds of it.

He just glared at her in response.

“You didn’t seem to mind when I brought home Brad.” She raised an accusatory eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, because _that_ peep show I enjoyed,” Jeremy stated with a small smile of satisfaction, enjoying the memory of walking into the bathroom to unexpectedly find the man stepping out of the shower. “God, he was gorgeous. I’m still jealous!”

“There are lots of gorgeous people in this city.” Waverly grinned as she looked at the door where the redhead was a few minutes ago. 

“Like Officer Haught?” He teased.

“Precisely. That woman is something else. She’s special, I can tell. And I bet she’s _great_ in bed,” Waverly smirked.

“I thought you said you’d never hook up with a cop because of your dad being one?”

“Yeah well, when they look like _that_ how can I resist? Besides, she’s a mall security guard. I think that’s different enough to not remind me of my dad as we’re undressing each other.” She continued to stare at the door as she was already coming up with a plan to get the beautiful redhead into her bed.

———

It was later that afternoon, and Nicole and Wynonna had a couple more hours left in their shifts before the other two guards — Dolls and Doc — took over. 

“Man, I’m ready to get out of here already,” Wynonna groaned. “Weekdays are so boring. There’s been zero action! I just wanna cuff someone already.”

“Kinky.” Nicole replied as she continued to read her book, looking up at the monitors every few seconds for anything out of the ordinary.

“You know I didn’t mean it like _that_ ,” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “But also, that’s fun too. Did I ever tell you about the time I cuffed Doc’s hands underneath a chair as I rode him like a horse?”

Nicole grimaced. “No, and please don’t ever tell me that story...any more than you just did.” She shuddered. The fact that she knew Doc and worked with him made the visual so much worse.

“Oh relax, don’t act like you don’t know how sex works.”

“As a lesbian, I try to think about it without men being involved.”

“Hey, guy dick is just as good as girl dick.”

“And you know this because of all the girl dick you’ve had?” Nicole asked with a quirked eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

“No. But hey, I wouldn’t be opposed to trying,” the brunette shrugged.

“Ew, I’m not hooking up with you!”

Wynonna gagged. “Gross dude! I didn’t mean you specifically, I just meant in general!”

“Oh thank god,” Nicole replied with her hand over her chest in relief. 

“Jesus, Haught. Never go there again.”

“You started it with your handcuff story!” She gave an accusatory point of her index finger in the brunette’s direction.

Wynonna paused for a moment as a thought hit her. “Hey, would _you_ ever take girl dick?”

The question caught Nicole off guard. “I— I’ve never thought about it before.” She pondered for a moment before continuing. “I guess, maybe I would. But I’ve never tried _that_ before, so I don’t even know if I like it.”

“Wait you’ve never put anything up your ass? Not even out of curiosity?” Wynonna was shocked.

Nicole shook her head. 

“Wow. I’m learning more about you every day, Haught.” She patted her friend on the shoulder before pulling out her phone to play her favorite shooting game.

Nicole sat quietly in her chair, thinking more about the question. Would she really be okay being with a woman who was like her? She felt like a hypocrite if she said no, but at the same time it was never what she envisioned when she imagined finally being with someone. What would she do if Waverly was trans? After all, she could be. Would she really not want to be with her just for that? At the same time, genital preference was a real thing, and there wouldn’t be anything wrong with that, right? She shook her head, not wanting to cloud her brain too much with ‘what ifs’ and stood up from her chair.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to pee.”

“Watch your zipper,” Wynonna said without looking up from her phone as she frantically tapped her thumbs all over the screen.

Nicole didn’t reply to the comment, and instead continued walking out the door. She didn’t mind all the dick jokes Wynonna made. If anything, she kind of liked them, because it meant that her friend was accepting of her. And the brunette was respectful enough to never make them in front of other people. Even though Wynonna was an asshole sometimes, Nicole trusted her with her life. She was her best friend, and she was thankful to have someone like Wynonna on her side.

As Nicole walked into the women’s restroom she headed straight for the first of many stalls. When at home, she often liked to sit on the toilet as it was much more relaxing than standing, but public restrooms were a different story. She used her equipment to her advantage in these situations so that she wouldn’t have to touch the seats that strangers had previously sat on — and sometimes peed on with their lack of aim when squatting. She unbuckled her belt and unzipped her slacks before pulling her member out of her navy blue briefs. She spread her legs a little and pushed her hips forward as she finally let out all the water she had consumed in the past few hours. 

Normally she was super self-conscious and would try to aim her stream on the side of the bowl so that it wouldn’t make a loud sound and attract any unwanted attention, but since nobody else was in the bathroom she just let it hit the water as she emptied her bladder. She sighed in relief as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, relaxing a bit as she stood there releasing herself.

After giving a few good shakes and wiping with some toilet paper for good measure, she put her lady bits — as she often referred to them as — back in her pants. One of the best parts of being a grower and not a shower was that she didn’t have to do much situating to avoid an obvious bulge.

She flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall, turning to the right and unexpectedly standing face to face with none other than the attractive artist she was crushing on. She immediately froze. She hadn’t even heard her walk in. She held her breath as panic began to ensue. 

“Hey, Officer Haught,” Waverly smiled.

Nicole swallowed thickly. “Hey, Waverly,” she replied in a slower and less chipper manner. And she definitely wasn’t smiling. “Have you been here long?”

“Oh you mean long enough to know your secret?” Waverly replied with a knowing look.

Nicole’s eyes widened. _This can’t be happening_ , she thought to herself. “I— I can explain.” That was a lie. She had no idea what she was going to tell Waverly.

“No need. I’ve got one too.” The shorter woman smiled.

Nicole looked at the brunette with confused eyes as she watched her reach into her purse and pull out a baggie containing an odd-looking purple funnel. 

“I hate sitting on public toilets too. These female urination devices are a life saver, aren’t they?”

Nicole looked at the item in Waverly’s hand for a moment before realizing exactly what it was and how it worked...or at least how she assumed it worked based on the shape. She had never even heard of anything like that before.

“Whoa, that’s actually really cool.” Nicole said before quickly looking up at Waverly and adding, “I mean, that I’m not the only one who uses one of those.”

“Me too!” Waverly beamed. “I feel kind of weird when I use it in public sometimes. Like someone’s going to accuse me of being in the wrong bathroom or something.”

Nicole let out a short laugh. “Yeah, I get that.”

“Some people are just annoyingly intrusive. Who cares? Even if I was a trans woman, why should it matter which bathroom I’m in? Peeing is peeing whether you’re sitting or standing. Besides, women aren’t defined by their genitals. It’s 2020, we’re much further along than that.” She ended her passionate speech with a strong huff.

A broad smile spread across Nicole’s face. “I couldn’t agree with you more.”

“Sorry, I’m just such a feminist.” She chuckled as she subtly shook her head.

“Don’t apologize for that.” The redhead could feel her smile getting bigger.

Waverly smiled back. “Well, anyways. I’m just going to...” she held up the device and nodded towards the stalls.

“Oh, right. Yeah, go ahead.” Nicole waved her through, as if she was directing traffic. Waverly chuckled at this while walking off into one of the stalls, and Nicole scrunched her face in dismay at how much of a total dork she was. She quickly washed her hands and dried them under the air dryer before rushing out the door and briskly making her way back to the security office.

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Wynonna questioned as she watched the redhead glide past her in haste before plopping down into her seat. 

“I met a girl,” Nicole said with a giddy grin. She didn’t want to mention it before because she didn’t think she stood a chance, but after that exchange her chances had increased tremendously.

Wynonna raised her eyebrows in concern, and Nicole rolled her eyes at the reaction.

“A _woman_.” 

“Oh, good.” The brunette nodded in relief. “Wait, but what happened to not being ready to put yourself out there?”

“I think she’d be okay with me. I mean, me being trans.”

“Yeah? Did she say something?”

“We were in the bathroom and she said trans women deserved to be in the women’s bathrooms too. And that we’re not defined by our genitals.”

“See, that’s what I’ve been telling you dude!” Wynonna said with her hands up for emphasis. “Can’t wait to meet her. I’m assuming she’s hot?” She bounced her eyebrows a couple of times.

“Oh, _very_ hot. And you’ll probably meet her soon, because she actually works in the mall.”

“Really? Which store?”

Before Nicole could reply, the door slowly opened. She looked up and saw Waverly standing there.

“Hey, what’s up?” Wynonna asked her sister.

Nicole furrowed her brow as she looked at Waverly, and then back at Wynonna. “Wait, you know each other?”

“Ah yeah, this is my little sister, Waverly.” Wynonna pointed to her sister, and Nicole’s current crush. “Waverly, this is Nicole.”

The redhead’s eyes went wide as she looked between the two Earps. It was at this point that she regretted not getting Waverly’s last name sooner, because that would’ve been a dead giveaway.

“We’ve actually met.” Waverly smiled as she looked at Nicole. “Earlier, in our store. And then again just now in the bathroom.”

Nicole felt the color drain from her face. This _really_ couldn’t be happening. She watched her best friend’s face as everything seemed to click. Wynonna slowly turned and looked at Nicole with an unreadable expression, and Nicole just gave her a toothy grin in exchange as she expected the worst from having a major crush on her best friend’s little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like an eternity, Wynonna finally looked away from Nicole and back at Waverly. “What’s up?”

Waverly noticed the sudden shift in Wynonna’s mood, but decided not to question it. It didn’t take much for Wynonna to get annoyed by something, so she figured her sister was just tired and ready to end her shift. “I was just going to ask if you wanted to go with me to visit Dad.”

“Nicole and I are going out for drinks after work. Next time?”

Nicole knew better than to question the sudden plans, especially since Wynonna used her first name – something she never did.

“Okay, next time. But I’m holding you to that.” Waverly pointed a firm finger at her older sister and waved them both goodbye before walking out the door.

Wynonna slowly turned back to face the monitors. It was scary how silent and still she was.

“Are…you mad?” Nicole asked hesitantly, but didn’t get a response. “To be fair, I didn’t even know you _had_ a sister.”

“Do you want to get drinks with me after our shift is up?” Wynonna finally asked as she looked at Nicole. Her face was still somewhat emotionless.

“Sure?”

“Okay.” The brunette said before turning back to the screen. “We can talk about it then.” 

Nicole sighed. She had finally met a girl she really liked, who actually supported trans rights, and she was her best friend’s little sister. Of course, this was just her luck. There was no way Wynonna would be okay with this. She knew the brunette well enough to know that. She just hoped she could get over Waverly soon, but she had a feeling that wouldn’t be so easy.

———

The next hour and a half went by painfully slow. Wynonna hadn’t said a single word to her that wasn’t related to their jobs, which was out of character for her. After they had clocked out, they walked out the back entrance of the mall and towards their reserved parking spots, which were right beside each other.

“You’re driving.” Wynonna stated. “I need a few drinks.”

“I figured we weren’t going on your motorcycle.” She gave Wynonna a playful glare, and the brunette looked back at her. She wasn’t smiling, but her eyes weren’t hard, which meant that she was in a slightly better mood.

Silence in the security office was one thing, but silence in the small space of Nicole’s truck was extremely awkward, especially in this kind of situation. It only made Nicole for nervous for the ass kicking she was about to get from her friend. Thankfully, the drive only took about 10 minutes, so she didn’t have to endure it for very long. As soon as they parked, Wynonna hopped out of the truck and swung the door shut before proceeding with her stride towards the bar.

“Hey, get me some tequila.” She slapped the top of the bar to get the bartender’s attention as she slid into a stool. Nicole hesitantly sat beside her. 

“Tequila coming right up.” He nodded before looking at Nicole. “And for you?”

“Just a lemonade please.”

“One tequila and one lemonade coming right up for the pretty ladies.” He winked and gave a charming smile before leaving to get their drinks. He returned about a minute later and set down a couple of small, square napkins in front of them before setting their drinks on top. “Enjoy!”

“Thanks.” Nicole smiled, but Wynonna didn’t say a word. Instead, she just grabbed her tequila and downed it before slamming the empty glass on the bar and wiping her mouth in satisfaction.

“Okay, now that I’ve got some alcohol in my system…” she started as she turned slightly to face Nicole a little more, who instantly got nervous. “So I’ve been thinking about it, and I _guess_ if you and Waverly started a thing, it wouldn’t be the _worst_ thing in the world.”

Nicole was taken aback. This was not at all what she was expecting. She instinctively looked around the room, as if she was being punk’d. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah,” Wynonna nodded as she inhaled slowly through her nose before quickly releasing the breath. “I’m very protective of my little sister, always have been. And I know that you’re a responsible person, like _way_ more than I am. And I know you’d take care of her, not that she needs it. But I guess the only thing that makes me hesitant about it is the fact that I really wanted to hear about you finally getting laid, but I really _don’t_ want to hear about you getting laid by my little sister. And I know it’d be super selfish of me to ask you not to go for it just for that.”

Nicole paused for a moment, just staring at her friend, before breaking out into laughter. “I’m going to tell you every little detail if we ever end up banging.”

Wynonna pursed her lips and punched Nicole in the arm. “You better fucking not!”

Nicole continued laughing for a few minutes and took a sip of her lemonade. “But seriously, I really appreciate you being okay with this. Because I _really_ like her.”

“I can tell, dude. Your eyes are all sparkly and shit just saying her name. It’s kind of gross.”

The redhead rolled her eyes, but still had a smile plastered on her face. It only started to drop when she thought about the possibility of being rejected. “I don’t even know if she’s into women.” Nicole looked up at Wynonna. “Is she?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Wynonna replied sympathetically. “It’s not my place.”

“Right,” Nicole nodded as she looked back at her fingers running along the condensation of her glass. “How old is she?”

“22. So, you’re good.”

“Good.” Nicole nodded, this time less in defeat. “I really hope she likes me. It would be just my luck finally finding an amazing girl who’s passionate about trans rights, and she ends up being straight.” 

Wynonna looked at her friend sympathetically. Her sister had come out as bisexual when she was 16, and she knew that Nicole had a solid chance with her, but after a couple of incidences Wynonna had promised to never out Waverly to anyone again. Not even now, when it was pretty much public knowledge to anyone who knew her. She couldn’t leave her friend hanging like that, especially with her reputation of being rejected. “I can say that I think she likes you though.”

Nicole perked up. “Really?”

“Yep.”

“What makes you say that?”

“She came all the way to the office asking if I wanted to go with her to visit our dad. That’s something she could’ve easily texted me, but instead she asked in person, most likely because she knew you’d be there. It’s a classic Waverly move.” She nudged Nicole in the elbow.

The redhead’s eyes lit up and she beamed. She was already coming up with ideas to get the brunette to go out with her.

———

Nicole sat at the security desk the next day, watching the monitor intently.

“You know, it’s so creepy that you’re watching her. Kind of stalkerish, actually.” Wynonna stated as she took a sip of her third coffee that day — she had repeatedly convinced one of the teen baristas to give her free coffee by batting her eyelashes at him a few times. 

“I’m not watching her, I’m just looking to see when she’s leaving for her lunch break. Should be any minute now.”

The brunette looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah, creepy.” She shook her head. “Why don’t you just text her and ask?”

“I don’t have her number. The plan is to get it when I ask to join her for lunch. I’ll bump into her, see if she wants to eat together, make some small talk, give her some of my charm, and then I’ll ask for it as we go back to work. It’s the perfect plan.”

“Wow, what mastery. You sure you came up with that all on your own?” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Nicole just narrowed her eyes at the brunette before looking back at the screen, just in time to catch Waverly rounding the corner.

“She’s going!” Nicole yelled as she shot up from her chair, nearly knocking it over, and darting out the door. 

When she got to the food court, she looked around and spotted Waverly in line at one of the greener restaurants, which sold mostly wraps. She quickly walked over to get in line behind her, but slowed down to a leisurely pace before she got there, not wanting to seem too eager.

“Hey Waverly!” Nicole greeted, as if she was surprised to see the brunette there.

Waverly turned around and smiled when she saw the redhead behind her. “Hey, Officer Haught.”

Nicole held a hand up. “Just Nicole is fine.”

“Alright, Just Nicole.” Waverly shrugged.

“No, I mean—”

“I’m just kidding.” Waverly chuckled. “Hey, _Nicole_.”

The redhead loved the way her name sounded when it fell from those gorgeous lips. “Are you just starting your lunch break?”

“Yep. You?”

“Yeah.” She looked around while nodding her head and suddenly paused, acting as if an idea had just hit her. “Hey, we should eat together! I mean, if you want to. Wow, I guess I should’ve worded that as a question instead of a suggestion...” She shook her head and huffed as Waverly’s grin grew wider and wider in amusement. “Would you like to eat lunch with me?”

“I would love to eat lunch with you.” The corners of Waverly’s eyes crinkled as her gorgeous smile lit up.

“Great!” Nicole replied in excitement.

Waverly was called up to give her order and grabbed her food before Nicole’s was ready. “Do you want me to wait for you?”

“You can go ahead and pick out a table,” Nicole gestured with a polite smile.

“Okay, I’ll look for something good.” Waverly winked before walking off.

Nicole watched as the woman’s hips swayed with every step. That skirt was really working for her.

“Here you go, officer.” The man said as he held out Nicole’s order.

She snapped out of her daydream and turned around to grab her food. “Thanks, Luis. Have a good one.”

“You too, Officer Haught.” 

She made her way over to the small table Waverly had picked out and sat across from her. “So, made any sales yet?”

“Actually, we had five yesterday and couple today so far,” Waverly replied in excitement. “I know that doesn’t sound like a lot—”

“No, that actually sounds really good! Especially with something like art. But I’m not surprised, your paintings are stunning.”

Waverly blushed as she looked down at her falafel wrap, trying to bite back her smile. “Well, some of those sales were Jeremy’s sculptures, but I appreciate that.”

“Just being honest,” Nicole shrugged as she lifted her own wrap up to her mouth. “They’re almost as stunning as you.”

Waverly pursed her lips as the corners of her mouth continued to rise. “You’re flirting with me.” She raised an eyebrow in question, even though what she had said was more of a statement.

Nicole was surprised by how direct the brunette was. There really was no beating around the bush with this one. She figured since the cat was already out of the bag — the cat being her evident crush on Waverly — she figured there was no point in playing coy. “Is it that obvious?”

“Very,” Waverly giggled.

“Ugh, I was trying to play it cool.”

“Oh, you’re still cool. I just know that you think I’m hot now.” She smiled smugly.

“Well you _are_ hot. You must know that, right?”

“Well I guess I do get a lot of people trying to get into my pants,” she teased.

Nicole’s eyes widened in a slight panic. “No, I wasn’t trying to— I mean, I just wanted to get your number.”

“So, you don’t want to sleep with me?” Waverly quirked an eyebrow.

The officer’s eyes were nearly popping out of her head by this point. “No!”

“No you don’t want to sleep with me?” Waverly furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Oh god, I’m screwing this up already.” Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You’re not screwing anything up,” Waverly reassured. “So, you’re into ladies then? Or are you a straight girl looking for a good time with a hot woman?”

“Definitely gay. I don’t do men.”

Waverly nodded with a smirk. Even though she had picked up some strong queer vibes from the older woman, she didn’t want to assume.

“And you? Are you gay?”

“I don’t do labels.” Waverly shrugged as she finished up the first half of her wrap.

“Okay, fair enough. Let me rephrase...are you into women? Men? All of the above?”

A small smile spread across Waverly’s face before saying, “I’m into people.”

Nicole nodded, satisfied with that answer. “How about ginger mall cops? You into those?”

“I can’t really say _all_ ginger mall cops,” Waverly sighed before continuing, “But there is one in particular that’s caught my eye.”

Nicole could’ve exploded from excitement, but she kept her composure. “Oh yeah? And what’s caught your eye about this particular one?”

“Well, for starters she’s sexy as hell.” Waverly reached under the small table and ran her hand up the outside of Nicole’s thigh. “And she’s got super strong legs, which is a major turn on for me. Especially since I love thigh riding so much.”

Nicole swallowed the bite she had just taken without properly chewing it, and instantly began coughing, trying to get it dislodged from her throat.

“You alright?” Waverly asked in concern.

Nicole shook her head and grabbed her throat with one hand as she smacked the table a few times with the other.

_“Shit,”_ Waverly hissed under her breath with a worried tone. She quickly stood up and made her way around to Nicole, helping her up before performing the Heimlich on her. It took about three thrusts before the food flew out of Nicole’s mouth, and she gasped for air.

“You okay?” Waverly asked.

Nicole nodded as she looked around at everyone staring at her. “Sorry,” she said in embarrassment and plopped down into her chair before sinking down a little, somehow trying to hide from all the curious eyes. 

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re okay.” Waverly sat back down in her seat and looked at Nicole, looking her over to double check that she was really okay.

“Well that was smooth.” Nicole rubbed her hands over her face.

“I guess that was my fault. I shouldn’t have said that right when you had taken a bite.” She gave an apologetic smile.

“Yeah, sure. I think you planned all this so that you could swoop in and save my life.”

Waverly could tell that the officer was kidding and decided to play along. “Yep, that was totally the plan. Worked like a charm, too. Guess you owe me now.” She folded her arms across her chest.

“And what exactly do I owe you?”

“A date.” Waverly smirked.

Nicole sighed. “Well, if I must.” Her face quickly turned into one of excitement, and the two exchanged phone numbers before finishing up the rest of their lunch break, talking more than actually eating.

———

Nicole and Waverly spent the next few days eating lunch together. They didn’t even ask anymore, but instead always went at the same time and just sat down with each other. They texted each other during the night after work, but not a lot, since both of them always took a while to respond. Neither of them wanted to come off as too eager, so they both played it cool waiting a bit to respond. Most of the getting to know each other was done during lunch. They had made plans to go on a date Friday night, so when Friday finally came, Nicole was ecstatic.

“Good morning!” She chirped as she flung her coat over the back of her chair and plopped down with a bright grin on her face.

Wynonna looked at her best friend in curiosity and annoyance. “Why are you so chipper?”

“Tonight is my date with Waverly.” Nicole said excitedly.

“How cute,” the brunette replied sarcastically.

“Yep. We’re going out to dinner and then back to my place for dessert.”

Wynonna scrunched her face. “This is already too gross to handle.” She shuddered as she unintentionally imagined her little sister and best friend rolling around naked.

“I meant _real_ dessert. I made a vegan tiramisu last night.”

“Oh. That’s actually really nice.”

“I hope she likes it. She’s always talking about how much she misses tiramisu since going vegan.”

“I’m sure she’s gonna love it dude.” Wynonna smiled encouragingly before her face shifted to something that reflected curiosity. “Not that I’m complaining, but why aren’t you planning on having... _dessert_?”

“I want to get to know her more before we get to that stage. And I guess since I’ve never done it, I’m more hesitant to just go for it on the first date.”

“Huh. Makes sense.”

Nicole nodded. “But if this first date goes well, then I wouldn’t be opposed to it happening on the _second_ date.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Gross.”

“What? You have to admit, she’s smokin’ hot.”

“No, I don’t have to admit that at all.”

Nicole was about to respond when they got a call over the radio about a young male in his teens walking out of the barber shop without paying. They took note of his description and looked for him on camera. 

“Got ‘em.” Wynonna said into the walkie talkie. “He’s heading towards the south end.”

Nedley, who was the one who made the call, walked into the office. “You two go, I’ll follow him on the monitors and direct you.”

Without responding, Nicole and Waverly quickly got up and rushed out the door.

_“He’s heading your way. You should bump into him any minute now.”_

“We’ve got eyes on him,” Nicole responded into the walkie talkie. She looked over at Wynonna. “I say we talk to him first, then if he gets out of hand we cuff him.”

“Sounds good,” the dark-haired woman nodded.

As soon as they spotted him, they coolly approached.

“Hey there, how’s it going?” Nicole asked while Wynonna smiled at the kid. He was being very fidgety.

“Hi,” he replied. 

“We wanted to talk to you about the haircut you just received. We’ve been told you walked it without paying.” Wynonna quirked an eyebrow at the kid.

The boy looked between the two of them before trying to push past them in the direction of the exit. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Nicole muttered as she grabbed him by the arms. 

He shouted to let him go as he flailed around trying to get out of her grasp. People were rushing out of the stores to see what the commotion was, including Waverly and Jeremy, whose store was close by.

“Wynonna, get the cuffs!”

In a desperate attempt to escape, the kid jabbed his elbow back as hard as he could. He had meant to hit her in the stomach, but because of the angle he was at during the struggle, he ended up elbowing her square in the crotch. She instinctively dropped her hands between her legs as she fell to her knees, and the boy sprinted down the hallway.

“I’ve got him!” Wynonna yelled as she chased after him. 

Everyone was looking at Nicole as she winced in pain on the floor. The nausea had set in and she felt like she was going to throw up.

“Are you okay?!” Waverly asked as she ran over to help Nicole.

The redhead groaned for a moment, but then planted one foot on the ground and used Waverly’s helping hand to slowly lift herself up onto her shaky legs. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“I played soccer as a kid and got kneed between the legs on accident. The girl hit me directly on my clit and it was one of the worst pains I’ve ever felt. Had me instantly on my knees and rolling around in agony for about 10 minutes.” She looked at the redhead sympathetically.

Nicole was grateful for the story, even though that wasn’t quite what had happened here. But she was glad that there seemed to be an explanation for her reaction, or at least an explanation that wasn’t the truth. 

“You should go put some ice on that,” Waverly suggested. 

Nicole nodded. Ice sounded really good right about now. “Good call. I’m going to go get a bag and then sit down for a bit.”

“Do you need any help?”

“No, that’s okay. It’s not a long walk. Thank you though.” Nicole smiled before slowly walking towards the security office. She grabbed one of the several ice packs they kept in the freezer and slowly sat down in the chair beside Nedley.

“You alright, Haught?” He asked with a quirked eyebrow. He had seen everything through the monitors.

“Got me right in the clit.” She said without hesitation, since she wasn’t out to him. She had hoped that response would keep him from asking any more questions.

He squirmed in his seat, clearly in discomfort, but Nicole didn’t care. She’d rather him be uncomfortable than confused about why she had dropped to her knees like that. He cleared his throat as he stood up. “Well uh, I’ll let you rest for a bit. Let me know if you need the rest of the day off.”

“Thank you sir, but I think I’ll be fine.”

_“I’ve got him in cuffs. Bringing him to the back now to contact his parents.”_ Wynonna said over the radio.

“Copy.” Nedley responded before looking at Nicole. “You stay put. We’ve got this.”

Nicole nodded gratefully as she watched him leave.

A little bit later, Wynonna walked in and plopped into the seat beside Nicole, who was slouched in her chair with her legs spread and an ice pack still on her groin.

“How are the family jewels?”

“Upset.” Nicole replied dryly.

“You ever consider wearing a cup to work?”

“Not before today.” Nicole groaned as she sat up and set her ice pack on the desk.

“Did you get any weird looks?”

“Yeah, a few. Waverly thought I got hit in the clit.”

Wynonna winced at the thought. “Hell, that sure would make me drop to my knees. That happened during one of her soccer games as a kid.”

“She told me about that.” Nicole smiled at the memory of Waverly trying to make her feel better.

“I felt so bad for her that I was nice to her for a whole week.” Wynonna chuckled. “Didn’t tease her once.”

“Such a good sister.”

“Hey, I was 14 and she was 11. That was the best gift I could’ve given her.”

Nicole just laughed and shook her head when her phone screen lit up with a notification from Waverly. She opened it…

**Waverly:** Hey how are you feeling?

Nicole grinned at her phone, happy that Waverly was worried about her. 

**Nicole:** A little sore, but I’ll survive :)

**Waverly:** :) You still up for dinner tonight?

**Nicole:** Of course!

**Waverly:** I’m assuming sex is off the table for tonight then? With your injury and all...

Nicole’s smile dropped. She’d never actually considered that Waverly would be expecting sex tonight. She slowly typed out her reply...

**Nicole:** Yeah I don’t think it’s a good idea

**Waverly:** It’s not a problem! I’m just happy to be going out with you :)

Wynonna watched as Nicole tapped her thumbs on her screen. “You going to tell her about you tonight?” When Nicole looked up at her, she nodded at her phone, indicating that she was talking about Waverly.

“I don’t know.” Nicole shoved her phone in her pocket. “I’m thinking about it. Do you think I should?”

Wynonna held her hands up and slowly shook her head. “Hey, that’s your call, not mine.”

“But do you think she’d be okay with it?”

“I can’t tell you how she’d react because I’m not her.”

Nicole sighed in disappointment, but understood. She would say the same thing if the roles were reversed.

“But you’ve got my support whatever you decide. I’ve got your back. And if you do tell her and she reacts negatively, I’ll be more than happy to talk with her.”

A small smile spread across Nicole’s face. “Thanks Earp. I appreciate that.” 

“No problem.” Wynonna turned back to the monitors.

Nicole looked down at her desk, thinking about what she was going to wear for her date tonight. She wondered what Waverly would wear too. Pants? A dress? A skirt? She looked good in everything. Nicole’s mind then wandered to thoughts of undressing the brunette...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a firm punch in the arm, which she quickly grabbed with the other hand. “Ow! The hell was that for?!”

“For thinking of my baby sister naked. And don’t lie, I could see it all over your face.” She quirked and eyebrow, and Nicole just shrugged as she bit back her smile. “Do it again and you’ll need a bigger ice pack, got it?”

Nicole just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Although Wynonna was a pain in the ass, she appreciated how protective she was over Waverly. She turned to look at the screens as they finished out the rest of their shifts.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole pushed the last button on her shirt through the hole and tugged at the bottom of the blue fabric to straighten it out. She kept the top couple of buttons open, exposing her collarbone. After checking over her dark washed jeans to make sure there were no wrinkles, she cuffed them just above the tops of her lace up combat boots. She looked over herself in the full length mirror on the back of her bedroom door before putting on a little bit of subtle makeup. When she finished, she heard a knock on the door and checked her watch with a smile.

“Right on time,” she said to herself before rushing down the hallway of her small, one bedroom apartment and opening the door. 

Waverly stood there in a form fitting long sleeved maroon criss cross v neck top tucked into equally form fitting black jeans. She had on black boots that went just above her ankles, and a cute winter coat that tied the whole ensemble together.

Nicole furrowed her brow and looked at the apartment number on her door in confusion. “I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong address. The modeling agency is on the _second_ floor.” 

The brunette pressed her tongue against the back of her top teeth as she raised the corners of her mouth and narrowed her eyes. “Smooth.”

“That’s pretty much all the game I’ve got, so I hope you enjoyed it,” Nicole teased as she grabbed her jacket and closed the door behind her before leading Waverly out of her apartment building.

They had both agreed that Waverly would choose dinner, and then they’d go back to Nicole’s place for dessert.

“So, where are you taking me?” Nicole asked.

“A cute little Italian joint just outside the city.” She turned to Nicole. “So please tell me you like Italian.”

“I love Italian.”

“Good,” Waverly replied in relief.

When they got to the restaurant, they were seated at a booth and given a basket of breadsticks, which they both shoved into their mouths until they were ready to order.

The waiter wrote down their requests before saying, “I’ll get these right out to you.” He smiled as he took their menus. “And I’ll bring out some more breadsticks.”

“Thank you,” Nicole and Waverly replied in unison.

“The breadsticks here are really good,” Nicole said with a facial expression that showed how impressed she was.

“Right? I swear I could eat two whole baskets by myself,” the brunette chuckled.

“I think we might get there,” Nicole let out a small laugh. “I’ve already had four of them.”

With a guilty look, Waverly replied, “Me too.” 

There was a pause in the conversation for a moment as they both looked down at the table, trying to figure out what to say next. Their nerves were starting to get the better of them.

“So, do you come here a lot?” Nicole asked, finally breaking the silence.

“I used to. My dad would take us to this place a lot.” Waverly’s smile quickly faded.

Nicole knew that her father was a sore subject from what she’d heard from Wynonna. He used to be a good guy, but when their mother left him for another man, he became cold and mean. Wynonna and Waverly had stayed with him while their older sister lived with their mom and her then boyfriend — now husband — in another part of the country. He became an alcoholic, and their relationship with their father faded as well. He’d crashed his car into a tree drunk driving a few weeks ago and had been in a coma ever since. The doctors were still pretty optimistic, but Wynonna and Waverly weren’t. They had already come to terms with the fact that he might never wake up. All of this was according to Wynonna, of course.

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Nicole said sympathetically.

Waverly just looked at the empty basket of breadsticks. “I just really miss him. Not the person he is now, but who he used to be. We lost our father a long time ago when we lost our mother. All of this probably would be a lot harder to handle if we hadn’t.”

Nicole nodded. “I don’t know what that’s like, to lose both parents like that. But it seems like you didn’t really need either of them to become the amazing person you are today.”

The corners of Waverly’s eyes crinkled as she looked at the redhead. “You don’t even really know me yet.”

“I know you well enough.” Nicole shrugged.

“Let’s wait until the end of the date and see if you still think that.” The brunette chuckled as she shook her head.

———

After dinner, which went extremely well, Waverly drove them back to Nicole’s apartment and followed the redhead inside the building and through the front door.

“Okay, no peeking!” Nicole warned after gesturing for Waverly to sit on the couch.

The brunette put her hands in the air. “I won’t.”

Nicole went into the kitchen and pulled the tiramisu that she had made the night before out of the fridge. She then cut a couple of slices and set them out on the kitchen table with a couple of forks. After making sure everything looked good, she walked back out into the living room with a huge grin on her face. 

“Okay, you can look now.” She held out a hand to help Waverly off the couch before lacing their fingers together as she led her into the kitchen. “Ta da!” She waved her hands toward the dessert and gave a toothy grin. “It’s vegan.”

“Oh my god, is that tiramisu?! Where did you find it? I haven’t had it since going vegan!”

“I actually made it.” Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, trying to be modest.

“Wait, you made this? For me?”

“Well, yeah. I know it’s your favorite dessert.”

Waverly’s opened mouth smile turned into a closed mouth one as she unexpectedly grabbed Nicole’s face and locked their lips together in a heated kiss.

Nicole’s stomach dropped and she wrapped her hands around Waverly’s waist while their lips continued to glide against one another’s. It had been a while since she last kissed someone, and she didn’t realize how much she had missed it until this very moment.

A few seconds later, Waverly pulled out of the kiss with a groan. 

“What’s wrong?” Nicole asked. “You didn’t like it?”

“No, I did. Which is the problem. If I keep kissing you I’m going to want to fuck you.” She shrugged. “Well, I already want to fuck you, but I mean that it’s going to be more difficult not to act on it.” She seductively trailed her hand down the front of Nicole’s shirt.

The redhead could feel herself becoming more nervous the closer Waverly’s hand got to her belt. What if she suddenly reached for her crotch and freaked out? Thankfully though, the brunette removed her hand before she got there and stepped away from Nicole. 

“Sorry, I get extra horny when I’m ovulating.” She chuckled. “My body is yelling at me to make some babies.” Her laughter quickly halted and her eyes widened when she realized what she had said. “I didn’t mean it like that. Oh god, what’s wrong with me? I’ve become that girl who talks about babies on the first date.” She dropped her embarrassed face in her hands.

“It’s okay,” Nicole smiled reassuringly. 

“Sorry, I’m just not used to this whole dating thing.”

“You don’t date?” Nicole asked with a raised eyebrow. Surely this girl had people throwing themselves at her left and right.

“Not really. I usually just flirt with people and then bring them home to fuck them.”

“Oh.” Nicole’s confidence suddenly dropped. Everything made sense now. She felt very self-conscious, like Waverly only agreed to go on a date with her to have sex, and Nicole ruined that plan. 

Waverly could see the look of defeat on Nicole’s face and quickly added, “But I like dating too. I’m just more picky when it comes to finding people I want to date.” She bit her bottom lip as she ran her hand down Nicole’s arms until both hands were intertwined.

Nicole felt relief wash over her. “So, you’re not bummed that I didn’t want to have sex tonight?”

“I am, but only because you’re _really_ sexy.” She leaned in and gave one more kiss before pulling away and sitting down to eat the tiramisu Nicole had served her. “But seriously, sorry about the babies comment. Good thing you’re not a guy though, because they tend to get weird about stuff like that.” She chuckled.

“I totally get that. Men are something else.” Nicole laughed. 

“They aren’t like women, that’s for sure.” Waverly lifted her fork in a toast-like motion before taking a bite. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the dessert on her plate like it was something magical. “Oh my god. This is amazing.”

“Really? It’s my first time making something vegan.”

“Well, you nailed it.” She took another bite and moaned as she closed her eyes.

Nicole laughed at the reaction. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Have you ever been with a man before?”

“Nope,” Nicole shook her head. “I’ve always known that I liked girls.”

She nodded as she took another bite. “The best part of being with a woman as opposed to a man is they just understand you better than men do. Especially when it comes to things like periods. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had a guy complain when I’ve explained that I didn’t want to have sex because I was bleeding.” She rolled her eyes. “Don’t they understand that they should just be grateful that they don’t have to deal with them? Cramps and mood swings are the worst, am I right?” She looked at Nicole as she awaited agreement.

Nicole looked down at her plate as she slowly cut a piece of her dessert with her fork. “Actually, I don’t get periods.”

Waverly paused and drew her eyebrows together curiously. “How come?”

“I...” Nicole knew this was an opportunity to come out, but she was way too nervous and quickly decided against it. “I’d rather not say. At least not right now.”

Waverly noticed the hesitation in the woman’s eyes as she quickly realized it was a touchy subject and didn’t want to press it any further and make Nicole feel uncomfortable. “That’s okay. You don’t have to say,” Waverly said reassuringly as she placed her hand over Nicole’s in support. “But you know, you can tell me anything. Not that you have to, but I just want you to know that I really like you, and there’s nothing you can say that’ll make me run away.” She looked up in thought. “Unless you’re a serial killer or something.” She laughed, but quickly gave a serious look. “Wait, you’re not one, right?”

“No, I’m not a serial killer.” Nicole chuckled. “I’d never do anything to hurt you.”

“Good. And I believe that.” Her curious brain was already trying to think about all the things Nicole could confess to her, most of which revolved around her having had some sort of injury, going through premature menopause, or something similar. 

“There actually is something I want to tell you.”

Waverly looked at Nicole with patient eyes as she watched the redhead let out a shaky breath.

After that little speech, Nicole truly felt like she could tell Waverly the truth; that she was trans. But just when she was about to say it, she thought back to the only two relationships she’d ever been in, and how those girls had also told her that they could tell her anything before making her feel disgusting and unloveable for being who she was and for lying to them. So, she decided to go with a different confession... “I’m a virgin.”

Waverly was not expecting that at all. “Oh. Well, that’s okay. There’s no shame in that.” She felt a little awkward, not because she thought it was weird or anything, but because she didn’t know how to react. She didn’t want to come off as overly sympathetic, but at the same time she didn’t want it to seem like she didn’t care. “Is that a personal choice? Like a religious thing?”

“No, no I’m not religious.” Nicole quickly shook her head. “And it’s not a choice, I just haven’t found anyone who wants to sleep with me yet.”

Waverly let out a laugh louder than she had intended, and quickly covered her mouth. “Sorry, I’m not trying to make fun of you or anything. I just find that extremely difficult to believe.”

“How come?”

“Uh because you’re an incredibly attractive cop?”

“I’m just a mall cop...”

“The uniform is still sexy.” Waverly said, as if it were obvious. “Seriously, you must have women throwing themselves at you.”

Nicole looked down at her lap. “It’s not that simple.”

The room fell silent for a few seconds as Waverly looked over Nicole’s face, trying to read her expression. There was something there, but she couldn’t quite tell what it was. “Virginity is just a social construct anyways. That just means that when we do finally have sex — and we will, because there’s no denying the sexual tension between us — that it’s going to be extra mind blowingly out of this world. Because I’m _that_ good in bed.” She leaned back against the chair with her arms folded, legs crossed at the knee, and a cocky smirk on her face, hoping that it would lighten the mood.

Nicole looked at the younger woman and couldn’t help but smile. “I believe it.”

———

Waverly left a couple of hours later, after giving the redhead a long goodbye kiss of course, and Nicole cleaned the dishes before getting ready for bed. When she got to her bedroom, she took off her shirt and unhooked her bra, leaving herself in just her briefs. She grabbed a clean hand towel from the laundry basket at the foot of her bed before turning off the overhead light, and turning on the lamp before laying down on top of her comforter. 

With her legs slightly spread, she closed her eyes and began running her hands over her breasts, playing with her nipples. Her breathing became ragged as she dropped one hand down to her abdomen and played with the waistband of her briefs, teasing herself so that she’d get worked up. 

_It’s going to be extra mind blowingly out of this world. Because I’m that good in bed._

Waverly’s voice rang throughout Nicole’s head, and she let out a loud moan as she clawed at her inner thighs with her right hand, while her left hand continued to play with her breasts. She wanted Waverly to touch her so badly, and she imagined It was Waverly’s hands on her instead of her own. She moved her right hand over her bulge and rubbed it for a few seconds until she couldn’t take it anymore. She hastily sat up and pushed her briefs down to her ankles, kicking them off to the side before laying back down and grabbing her semi hard cock in her right hand.

“That’s it baby, make me hard for you.” 

It took her a couple of minutes to get completely hard, at which point she reached over and took her fleshlight and a bottle of lube out of the drawer of her nightstand. She carefully squeezed the lube onto the tip of her member and spread it around before pumping her hand, making sure her entire length was lubed. Once she was satisfied, she put some more lube on two of her fingers and spread it around the inside of the fleshlight. She then got up onto her knees, placed the toy in between a few fluffy pillows, lined herself up with the entrance, and slowly pushed her hips forward. 

“Ohhh wow, Waverly. God you feel so good around me,” she moaned as she thrusted her hips at a more moderate pace. 

Her hands were on the pillows trapping the toy in place, and clenching at the material as pleasure coursed through her. She continued her rhythmic motions and dirty talk for a few minutes until she felt the familiar tension begin to build up.

“Baby, I’m going to come. Oh my god, I’m so close.” She picked up her pace and thrusted a good ten times until she felt herself getting ready to come. She quickly pulled out and grabbed the towel beside her, holding it up to her cock. She slowly stroked it with her hand as she came into the towel. Most of it was clear at this point, and it just dripped more than anything. Even though she had this body part, she always felt like she was coming as a woman.

She whimpered as she emptied herself, and turned around to drop into a sitting position as she leaned against her headboard, catching her breath while she cupped her hand over the shaft and carressed it with her thumb. She smiled at the feeling of euphoria she had, and at the thought of how amazing sex was going to be with Waverly…that is, if she didn’t reject her like those other girls. Being supportive of trans rights was one thing, but actually being with a trans person was another. 

She sighed and cast the thoughts from her mind, allowing herself to enjoy the moment and not get all negative over something that hadn’t even happened yet. 

After getting up to clean her fleshlight, throw the dirty hand towel in the washing machine down the hall, and put everything back in her nightstand, she slipped into bed and turned off the lamp before falling almost instantly into a satisfyingly deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to post new chapters on Sundays and Thursdays :) Hope you all enjoyed this one!


	4. Chapter 4

“So, how was the date?” Wynonna asked with a teasing voice as Nicole walked into the office the next morning.

The redhead couldn’t help the smile that was slowly growing on her face. “It was good.” She lightly bit her bottom lip as she wrote down a few notes on the schedule.

“Just good?” Wynonna raised an eyebrow.

Nicole capped the pen and rotated her chair to face Wynonna. “Okay, it was _incredible_. Dude, why didn’t you tell me sooner that you had such an amazing sister?!”

“Uhh, because she’s annoying?”

“Not as annoying as you...”

“Good one,” the brunette replied in a low mocking tone as she rolled her eyes.

Nicole let out a hearty laugh. “But seriously, I had such a good time.”

“Does that mean that there are plans for a second date then?”

“There will be,” Nicole grinned.

“That’s really great dude,” Wynonna punched her shoulder in genuine support. Even though it was a little weird that her best friend was dating her sister, she was happy for both of them. More so for Nicole, since Waverly never really had trouble finding someone. Although, she was very happy for her little sister as well. “Did you come out to her?”

“I tried to, but I flaked.”

“Got nervous?”

“Yep.” She sighed as she leaned back in her chair. “She seems super cool and open minded, and all the clues point to her having nothing but a good reaction, but it’s still difficult to just get the words out.”

“You don’t have to tell her until you’re ready, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But maybe at least do it before you guys...you know...” she trailed off as she waved her hand around and gave a few head nods.

“What, you mean before she handcuffs my hands underneath a chair while she rides me like a horse?” Nicole quirked an eyebrow.

The brunette’s eyes widened as her face contorted into a grimace. “Dude! I think I might actually puke...” she quickly covered her mouth.

“Payback’s a bitch.” Nicole grinned triumphantly. “But yeah, of course I’m going to tell her before then. I’m not just going to whip it out without her knowing it’s there first.”

“Okay, please don’t say _whip it out_ ever again.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and let out a short huff of annoyance. “Since when are you such a prude?”

“Since you started talking about things like that in relation to my little sister.”

“Hey, that’s only if she doesn’t reject me first.”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out, right?”

Nicole slowly sat back in her chair as she bit the tip of her finger. She had no idea how she was going to even bring up the conversation, but she knew it would have to happen soon. Especially with how quickly she was falling for this girl. She shook her head at that thought. _God, I’m such a lesbian._

———

When Nicole walked into the food court, she didn’t see Waverly in their usual meet-up spot. She looked around at the lines, tables, even scanned all the people walking. But still, no Waverly. Right as she reached into her pocket for her phone to call the brunette, she felt someone grab her hand, and before she could register what was happening, she was being dragged off.

Waverly pulled Nicole out the emergency exit and into the empty stairwell. She pushed Nicole against the wall and crashed their lips together, kissing her as if she just couldn’t get enough. As the door slowly closed, the sound of all the people faded away, until it was just the two of them.

All Nicole could feel was her stomach flutter like crazy as chills formed all over her body. When her brain finally caught up with what was happening, she gently pushed Waverly off of her. “What are you doing?” She asked in a breathy tone. Not in opposition or anything, but rather in surprise.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m making out with you, silly.”

As soon as she finished her sentence, Waverly reconnected their lips. She moved down to Nicole’s neck and hungrily kissed her vanilla-scented skin, and Nicole couldn’t help but let out a short, breathy moan. Waverly smiled at the reaction and slowly glided the tip of her nose up Nicole’s neck as she breathed out hot air, until her lips were just beside her ear. “I’ve been thinking about you all day,” she whispered.

Nicole felt her knees buckle a bit, and she swallowed thickly. She’d never been so turned on in her entire life, and all she wanted to do was push Waverly onto the floor and make passionate love to her. She could feel the heat rushing to her center as Waverly bit her ear. 

Just then, the brunette pushed her hips forward against Nicole’s, and the redhead’s eyes widened with worry. She knew that if she kept doing that, she’d eventually realize that there was something there, if she hadn’t already. Out of fear, Nicole quickly but gently pushed Waverly off of her and slightly turned her body so that she no longer had her back against the wall.

“What’s wrong?” Waverly asked as she furrowed her brow in concern.

Nicole knew it couldn’t go on like this. She had to tell her, whether she was terrified or not. She _really_ wanted Waverly, and Waverly clearly wanted her, and it wasn’t fair of her to keep her in the dark about something like this when they both wanted more.

“I need to tell you something.”

Waverly looked at her for a brief moment as she slowly got close to her again. “Look, I’m not going to push you into doing something you’re not ready for. I’m okay with going at whatever pace you’re comfortable with. I just wanted to make out with you a little.” She smirked as she ran the tip of her index finger down the front of Nicole’s white uniform shirt between her breasts. “I promise I wasn’t going to take it any further than that.”

“No, it’s not that.” Nicole sighed as she gently took Waverly’s hand off of her abdomen, and the brunette looked at her attentively.

“Okay, what is it then?” She was beginning to get nervous that Nicole didn’t want her anymore. That maybe she had found someone else and this was her letting her down gently.

Nicole took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. _As soon as all the air is gone, I’m just going to say it_. When all the air had expelled from her lungs, she looked into Waverly’s eyes. “So, I was born in the wrong body.”

Waverly just looked at her in slight confusion, clearly not understanding what Nicole was trying to say. So, the redhead went with plan B.

“What I mean is...” she swallowed, and with as much confidence as she could muster up, confessed, “I’m transgender.” She quickly added, “Male to female,” just in case it wasn’t obvious.

Waverly’s eyes widened just the tiniest bit. She clearly wasn’t expecting that, but she also didn’t want Nicole to feel like telling her was a mistake, because it wasn’t. She looked down at Nicole’s trembling hands and wrapped her own hands around them before looking back up. “I appreciate you trusting me enough to tell me that. I can tell how difficult it was for you.” She gave the biggest reassuring smile she could. “But I want you to know that you didn’t have to tell me. Not saying that you shouldn’t have, but just that it doesn’t change my view of you. You could’ve never said anything and I never would’ve known.” 

Nicole paused for a moment as she just looked at Waverly. Things were going well so far, but it was time for part two. This was the part that usually had people running. “You would’ve though.”

Waverly drew her eyebrows together in curiosity, silently urging Nicole to continue.

“I’m pre-op. Which means I still have what I was born with...” she flitted her eyes down to her crotch for not even a full second before looking back up. “An—and I don’t plan on ever getting surgery there, because...well, because I like it. It’s a part of me and it doesn’t feel wrong.”

It was an agonizing five seconds of Waverly just standing there, taking in the unexpected information, before she gripped Nicole’s hands tighter in her own, letting her know that she wasn’t leaving. She cracked a lopsided smile and shrugged nonchalantly as she replied, “I like dicks.”

Because of the breath Nicole had been holding in from all the anticipation, the laugh she let out was a lot louder than intended. 

“God you’re so cute.” Waverly reattached her lips to Nicole’s and pressed her body against the redhead’s. She had felt Nicole keeping her distance before, which all made sense now, but now that her walls were down the redhead wasn’t hesitant anymore.

Waverly let out a sigh as she firmly grinded her hips against the officer’s, desperately trying to feel as much of Nicole as possible with just a few layers of fabric between them. If anything, this confession made her want the redhead even more. Not just because the thought of Nicole being inside her made her ache to be filled, but because the woman now exuded a different energy. She no longer had this thing hanging over her head weighing her down, and Waverly felt like she was able to get closer to her.

“How does this feel?” She asked Nicole as she smoothly undulated her hips.

The redhead closed her eyes and slightly opened her mouth, letting all of the noises that indicated the stimulation that she was receiving escape into the stairwell. “Good.”

“I’m so turned on right now.” Waverly whined with a small chuckle as she stopped her movements and dropped her forehead against Nicole’s chest. “Any chance you’ll want sex on the second date?”

Nicole was considering it. Now that Waverly knew, and she didn’t run away, the desire to not only have sex but to have sex with _Waverly_ became almost unbearable. She could feel it all over her body, inside and out. The wants started to feel more like needs, and it consumed her.

“Yeah,” Nicole replied. There was no teasing in her voice; only desire.

Waverly quickly pulled back and looked up at her hopefully. “Seriously?”

Nicole shrugged. “I’m 24, so it’s doesn’t feel like as big of a deal as it would be if I were a teenager. And since you’re okay with everything, there aren’t any more hang-ups. So, why not?”

An excited grin spread across Waverly’s face as she hugged the redhead for a couple of seconds before quickly pulling back. “I don’t want you to think I only want you for sex, by the way. We don’t even have to do it. I’ll still be happy even just cuddling with you, or watching TV on the couch—”

“Waves.” Nicole smiled as she gave the smaller woman a look that said _‘shut up and just accept my offer’._

“Right, sorry.” Waverly replied with a shake of her head before kissing Nicole in a less hurried and desperate manner than before.

A few seconds later, Nicole’s radio went off with Wynonna on the other end. _“Just in case you forgot, there are cameras in the stairwell…”_

The two quickly pulled apart and groaned as they looked up at the camera with narrowed eyes.

“Lunch?” Nicole asked.

“Yes please. I’m starving.”

———

They had grabbed their lunches to go and ate them in the bed of Nicole’s truck, both sat against the back windshield with their legs outstretched in front of them, feet crossed at the ankles.

“You know, you can ask me whatever you want. I don’t mind talking about it. Now that I know you’re okay with it and you didn’t run off screaming.” Nicole lightly chuckled.

Waverly looked over at the redhead. “Did you really think I was going to do that?”

Nicole shrugged as she dug her chopsticks around in her fried rice. “It’s happened before. Twice, actually. Now you see why I’ve never had sex.”

“They rejected you for that?!” Waverly’s eyes widened in shock.

“Apparently. Turns out lesbians tend to want women with vaginas.”

“Screw them. I’ll bet your dick is top shelf.” She scoffed. “Their loss.”

A small smile spread across Nicole’s face as she looked over at the frustrated brunette shaking her head while stabbing at her salad and shoving her fork into her mouth.

Waverly took in a deep breath before releasing all of the negative energy from her body... or at least trying to, anyway. She thought of some questions to ask, but her mind immediately went to all the things that now made sense.

“So, you don’t actually have a female urination device...”

Nicole shook her head. She started to worry that Waverly was upset at her for lying.

“And the whole not getting periods thing is because you have an entirely different reproductive system...”

Nicole nodded.

“And that whole story about me getting nailed in the clit that was meant to be relatable...was actually not at all relatable.” She laughed, and Nicole couldn’t help but join in, partially in relief at the lack of negativity behind the words.

“No, not really. But it’s the thought that counts.”

Waverly paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. “So, I can ask anything?”

“Whatever you want,” Nicole nodded.

“Okay,” Waverly shrugged. “When did you know?”

Nicole paused for a moment as she thought back on her childhood. “Well, I don’t really remember. I’ve kind of just always thought that I was a girl. My parents were pretty good about it. My mom let me grow out my hair and called me Nicole like I wanted. My dad didn’t really have much to say about it, and has trouble remembering to call me Nicole, so he just calls me Nic like he has my whole life. Which, I don’t mind.”

“Is your birth name Nicholas?” Waverly asked without thinking. It was only when the words left her mouth that she realized how inappropriate that question was. “I don’t know why I thought it would be okay to ask that. God, please ignore me.”

“It’s fine.” Nicole gave a warm smile. “Yes, that’s the name my parents gave me. But I always felt like a Nicole.”

“It suits you,” Waverly said as she looked over the redhead. “But not as much as your last name.” She ended her statement with a wink.

Nicole shook her head and dramatically rolled her eyes as she bit back her smile. “You’re such a flirt, you know that?”

“Yep. I sure do.” She grinned. “Okay okay, so my next question is, when did you start transitioning?”

The redhead let out a heavy breath. “Well, I started growing my hair out and changed my name when I was around 8. Nobody ever called me by the correct name though, not even my teachers. Only my mom did. Then when I started to hit puberty, my parents let me go on hormone blockers.”

“Which is why you don’t have a deep voice,” Waverly said in realization.

“Yep. I had started growing already though. I was actually supposed to get even taller, but the blockers kind of stopped that too.”

“Huh. I never realized how much hormones effect what your body looks like.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty crazy stuff.” Nicole rested the back of her head against the windshield.

“You still take stuff now to keep it like this, right?”

“Mhmm,” Nicole nodded. “If I stopped, then things would start to flip to the other side. Which is no bueno.”

“So, you have to take hormones forever?”

Nicole shrugged. “Pretty much. If I want to keep presenting as female.”

Waverly nodded as she hugged her legs against her chest, keeping herself warm. “Were you ever bullied for it?”

There was a brief moment of silence before Nicole finally answered. “Kids didn’t really get it. But I wouldn’t say I was bullied. I just kind of kept to myself. My classmates generally tried to stay away from me, as they saw me as the weird boy with long hair who wanted to be called a girl’s name. When I started the hormone blockers, my parents had me change schools. Everyone at my new school saw me as Nicole; a girl. It was like a fresh start.” She smiled at the distant memory.

“Your parents sound pretty cool.”

“They are. They’re definitely more of the hippie type, but I love them. They’ve always accepted me for who I was, and let me express that. Even when it kind of confused my mom that I wanted to look like a girl, yet was more of a tomboy and wanted to wear t-shirts and athletic shorts rather than skirts and dresses.” She chuckled lightly. “But she never tried to convince me to be anything I wasn’t. And I never really had to come out about liking girls because from the very beginning it was expected of me. So they never questioned my sexuality when I talked about my crushes and what not.”

Waverly smiled. “I’m really glad you have such a supportive family.” They made eye contact for a second before Nicole looked away, and Waverly looked down at her sneakers. “Okay, final question.”

“Shoot.” Nicole was prepared for anything.

“Can you get me pregnant?”

...well, almost anything. Her cheeks turned bright red. “Um, I uh...I think so?” She scratched her neck awkwardly.

Waverly quickly realized how the question sounded. “Oh god no! I mean like if you didn’t want to use a condom. I want to make sure you _don’t_ get me pregnant!”

“Right, Right. I knew that.” She couldn’t help the sigh of relief she let out. “I think it’s not as likely, but it’s still possible. I mean...that, uh, _stuff_ still comes out a bit when I...” she trailed off, hoping that Waverly understood what she was talking about. “So condoms would probably be best.”

“And if I’m on the pill?”

She paused. “Are you?”

“I am,” she nodded. “And I’ve been tested recently too and I’m clean. I was just thinking about how some guys don’t like the way it feels with a condom.” When she saw the look on Nicole’s face — more specifically, in her eyes — she closed her eyes and grimaced. “Not that you’re a guy, I just meant like, people with penises.” Her voice got smaller and smaller which each word as she shook her head and internally berated herself.

“No, it’s okay. I know what you meant.” Nicole tried to give a reassuring smile, but it ended up being a bit glum. She knew it wasn’t intentional, and even though she had prepared for slip ups like that to happen, it still got to her. 

“I’m sorry Nicole, sometimes I’m an idiot and I say things without thinking. It’s the Earp side of me.” She tried to make a joke, but felt too guilty to even laugh at it herself.

“No really, it’s okay. I think condoms would still be best though. Just in case, you know?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” she nodded, still feeling awkward about the whole thing. They fell silent for a while as they just sat there eating their food. “Do you work tomorrow?”

“Nah, I’m off,” Nicole replied. “What about you?”

“Mhmm. I’m off on Sundays. We worked it out to where I run the store on Saturdays and Jeremy runs it on Sundays, so we each get a day off.”

“So I guess it looks like we both have the day off tomorrow then.” Nicole grinned. “You want to hang out?”

A small smile graced Waverly’s lips and she quickly pursed her lips to hide it. “Well, I was thinking more along the lines of having a romantic date tonight. And maybe I can spend the night...” she slowly ran her fingertips up Nicole’s leg. “And then maybe after all of those orgasms we can fall asleep together...” she stopped her hand on the officer’s inner thigh, just below the crotch of her slacks. “And then maybe have breakfast and spend our day off cuddling and watching movies and having more sex? What do you say?”

Nicole gulped as she glanced down at Waverly’s hand on her thigh, tracing small circles with her index finger. She looked up at Waverly with a huge opened-mouth smile like a kid in a candy store, flaunting her dimples that Waverly loved so much. “I’m in.”

The corners of the brunette’s lips slightly raised. “Good.” She quickly sat up and swung a leg over the redhead so that she was straddling her, and pinned her head against the truck with a heated kiss as she grinded down into her lap.

Nicole let out a loud moan into Waverly’s mouth in both shock and arousal. She grabbed onto Waverly’s waist and rolled her hips up as she got lost in the kiss. All the heat rushed to her core, and she instinctively rocked her hips faster, trying to feel as much of Waverly as she could. She didn’t even care that her slacks were starting to feel a little tight as things started to get tense down there.

“I want you so badly,” Waverly whispered in a breathy tone. Her voice was filled with desperation as she ran her hands all over Nicole’s torso as she continued her rocking movements. She could feel Nicole’s bulge between her legs, putting slight pressure where she needed it most. “I want you to fuck me so badly that it hurts.”

Nicole gripped Waverly’s hips tighter at the words; words that just made her so horny beyond belief. Sometimes it took a while for her to get hard, and sometimes it didn’t happen at all. But very rarely did it happen this quickly to where she was completely erect in just a couple of minutes. She was so tempted to just let Waverly ride her right there in the bed of her truck. The brunette was wearing a skirt, after all. It would’ve been so easy to just unzip her pants and expose herself for Waverly to sit on...

Unexpectedly, the alarm on Nicole’s phone went off, startling both of them and causing Waverly to quickly jump off of the redhead.

Nicole quickly turned the alarm off and groaned. “Sorry. I set that so that I knew when to start heading back.”

“It’s okay.” The brunette was still catching her breath as she ran a hand through her hair. “It’s probably for the best. I was two seconds away from taking my shirt off.” She chuckled.

Nicole sighed and closed her eyes as she gently let her head fall back against the glass. She sat there for a couple of seconds before looking over at Waverly and saying, “You have no idea how much you turn me on.”

A triumphant smile spread across the brunette’s face. “Can’t wait to find out.” She winked at the redhead before gathering up her things. “We should start heading back.”

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” Nicole looked down and pursed her lips together as she focused on flexing her legs to get the blood to drain out. It was not the most pleasant feeling in the world, especially with how much her slacks were restricting her.

Waverly looked down and immediately noticed the problem that she knew she had caused. “Sorry,” she said with a guilty look. “I can take care of that for you if you want. Hand job? Blowjob?” 

Nicole smiled in appreciation at the offer. “It’s okay, it’s already starting to go down. Besides, I’d rather save it for tonight.” She gave the brunette a lopsided smile, and earned a grin in return. “Do you want to do dinner again or something else?”

“How about dinner and a movie?”

“That sounds great,” Nicole smiled. “How do you feel about Thai food?”

Waverly beamed. “I love Thai food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for! Smuuuuut 😉 Updates every Sunday and Thursday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for has finally arrived! Hope you all enjoy :)

“I still can’t believe Wynonna never introduced us before,” Waverly said from the passenger seat of Nicole’s truck. They had just left the movie theater and were on their way back to Nicole’s apartment.

“I know, right? She never even mentioned that she had a sister.” The redhead shook her head. “Did she ever talk about me?”

“We don’t really hang out that often since we’re both always busy with other people.” She looked up at Nicole with a guilty look. “That’s also an Earp trait.”

“What? Being addicted to sex?” She teased.

Waverly smacked her on the leg. “I’m not _addicted_. And it sounds like someone doesn’t want to get laid tonight. Which is a shame, especially for all the things I had planned to do to you...”

Nicole immediately stopped her laughter and glanced over at the brunette curiously. “What kind of things?” 

“Nuh uh, I’m not telling you. You’ll just have to wait and see. But that’ll only happen if you’re nice to me.”

The redhead swallowed audibly as she shifted in her seat, excited and suddenly impatient for their night together. It was all she had been thinking about since lunch earlier, which made her feel a bit like a horndog, but she was okay with that. She was about to have sex with a beautiful woman, and she allowed herself to be excited about that.

When they got to her apartment, she whipped her truck into the first empty spot she saw and hopped out, not even caring how poorly she had parked. She walked around to where Waverly was getting out and grabbed the brunette’s hand before swinging the door shut behind her and practically pulling her up the stairs.

“Well someone’s eager,” Waverly laughed in amusement.

“You just said you had plans to do things to me. Of course I’m eager. And horny.” She let go of Waverly’s hand to search for her house key on her key ring to unlock the door. “And if it’s okay with you, I’d rather skip the small talk and just get straight to the sex part.”

“Oh that’s so fine with me.” Waverly nodded as she looked over the redhead’s body in her jeans that made her ass look amazing. “So fine...” she bit her bottom lip in anticipation as Nicole struggled to unlock the door.

“Fuck, I hate this thing.” She jiggled the key a bit inside the old lock, finally getting it turn before pushing the door open and yanking Waverly inside.

As soon as she shut the door, she pushed Waverly up against it as she crashed their lips together. She sharply inhaled through her nose as she felt euphoria coursing through her, as if Waverly was a drug and she had been going through withdrawal. She placed a knee between the brunette’s legs and placed slight pressure against her center as she desperately rocked, simultaneously rubbing herself on Waverly’s thigh.

The brunette let out a small whimper at the contact between her legs, which felt amazing after so much sexual tension and teasing throughout their date. All she wanted was to hump Nicole’s strong thigh until she ruined her underwear, but that wasn’t the plan. And she had to stick to the plan. 

Not wanting to waste any more time, she pulled back and looked into Nicole’s enlarged pupils. “Where’s the bedroom?”

Nicole smirked before grabbing Waverly’s hand and pulling her down the hall and into her room. As soon as they got there, they both took off their jackets, along with their shoes and socks. As soon as they desperately reconnected their lips, Waverly quickly unbuttoned Nicole’s shirt, exposing her dark turquoise bra and pushed her down onto the bed.

Nicole let out a high-pitched yelp in surprise at the unexpected action and watched as Waverly climbed on top of her and began grinding down into her lap. Nicole instinctively rocked slightly against her as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Waverly’s back and pulled her in to taste more of her. 

Waverly used the opportunity to push the redhead’s shirt off her shoulders without breaking their heated kiss or halting her grinding motions. After Nicole helped her get the garment off of her arms, Waverly tossed it behind her and used her body weight to push the redhead back down, laying on top of her and placing hot, open mouthed kisses on her collarbone.

Nicole’s breathing became heavy and ragged as Waverly continued to kiss and nip at one of her many erogenous zones. She watched as Waverly moved her lips down to kiss the tops of both her breasts before continuing down her stomach. She leaned up with her elbows placed on the mattress behind her to get a better view of what the brunette was doing.

When Waverly got to Nicole’s belt, she kissed each of the woman’s hip bones before sliding down onto the floor in a crouched position between her legs hanging over the edge, and unbuckled it. She slowly pulled it out of the loops as she looked up into Nicole’s attentive eyes with a smirk, and dropped it on the floor beside her. She then unbuttoned and unzipped Nicole’s jeans and pulled them down, Nicole lifting her butt up to assist the brunette, and pulled them all the way off her smooth legs before tossing them aside. She slowly scanned her eyes up Nicole’s legs until they reached her black briefs. The waistband was rainbow colored, which made her smile a bit. She just stared at the redhead’s bulge with hungry eyes as she slowly ran her hands up and down the tops of pale thighs — another one of her erogenous zones.

“I can’t wait to see this beautiful cock,” Waverly said with a smile as she looked up into Nicole’s eyes. She knew this was Nicole’s first time, and she wanted it to be as special and as perfect as possible. Which meant that she was going to make the redhead feel as sexy as she was in every way possible. “God, I’m dripping wet just thinking about it.” She moaned as she squeezed her legs together and licked her lips while looking all over Nicole’s body. Sure, she was trying to hype the woman up, but she meant every word she said, and she was just as worked up as she sounded.

“Really? You’re already wet?” Nicole asked. “But, I haven’t even touched you yet.”

“But I’m touching you, and you’re so sexy that it’s turning me on so much.” She proceeded to rub her palms all the way down to the redhead’s ankles before moving them back up to her hips. She loved the way Nicole looked at her in amazement. “Do you want to feel, baby?”

A sudden feeling of warmth spread inside her from hearing Waverly call her that, and she moved her gaze up to the brunette’s face. “Feel?”

“Yeah, how wet I am. I can show you.” She pressed on the tops of Nicole’s thighs and pushed herself up into a standing position to take off her skirt before sitting on the bed beside the redhead, who was now sitting completely upright. She grabbed Nicole’s hand and pushed it inside the front of her panties as she spread her legs.

A gasp left Nicole’s lips as her fingers slipped through the pool of arousal. She had never felt anything like this before. “It’s so...warm. Wow, this feels amazing,” she said in awe.

“Wait until you feel inside,” Waverly seductively replied before closing her eyes and letting out a small moan. She had her hands behind her on the bed, holding herself up as she slowly rolled her hips into Nicole’s fingers, which were gliding up and down her slick folds.

Nicole studied the brunette’s face as she moved her fingers up in search of that sweet spot. When she found a small bump, and felt Waverly jerk her hips, she knew she had found it. She continued to watch as she slowly moved her wet fingertips up and down over it, enjoying the small sounds of pleasure she had received in return.

“I like circles.” Waverly said as she looked at Nicole with sultry eyes. She pushed her hips up once to urge Nicole to change her pattern to the one she had requested, and Nicole quickly picked up on the hint. Waverly closed her eyes again and relaxed down into the bed as Nicole circled her sensitive bud.

Nicole could feel how wet Waverly’s underwear was on the back of her hand. She couldn’t believe that she had that sort of effect on the girl. With Waverly’s previous comment of, _“wait until you feel inside”_ echoing in her head, she got extremely curious. She wanted to feel her. “Can I go inside?” Nicole asked politely.

Waverly opened her eyes. “Baby you can do whatever you want with me.” She spread her legs a little bit more as Nicole moved her fingers further down, exploring between Waverly’s thighs until she felt a small opening. She slowly pushed her middle finger inside, and her jaw dropped. 

“This feels like velvet, what the fuck!” 

Waverly let out a small laugh. “Imagine your big cock inside there.” 

Nicole’s face dropped a little. She really wasn’t all that big. She was about three inches soft, and just under five inches erect. She had hoped Waverly wasn’t expecting this huge dick. ...what if she’d only ever had huge dicks? What if she couldn’t satisfy her?

“Hey, what happened?” Waverly asked in concern when Nicole had stopped her movements and spaced out.

“Oh, sorry.” She continued moving her fingers inside Waverly, but was still clearly distracted as the thoughts continued to race. 

Waverly noticed that something had set the redhead off and could see hesitation in her eyes. She knew she had to distract her with something to get her out of her head, so she sat up and pulled her shirt up over her head before unhooking her bra, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Her breasts had immediately caught Nicole’s attention, just as planned. “You Like them?” She asked as she shook her torso, causing them to bounce in Nicole’s face.

“They’re perfect,” Nicole beamed.

“They’d be even more perfect with your lips on them.” She gave Nicole a devilish grin. Her plan was to help the redhead out by letting her know everything she wanted, but in a sexy way so it didn’t seem like she was actually doing it to help her, which was all going well so far.

While still moving her finger inside, Nicole smiled and leaned over to kiss one of Waverly’s nipples; the one closest to her. She wrapped her lips around it and sucked lightly, and Waverly threw her head back and sharply inhaled. After about a minute, Nicole moved to the other nipple, but let her free hand play with the previous one so that both of them had equal attention. 

Even though Nicole was getting massively turned on, she wasn’t hard yet. It wasn’t completely soft anymore, but it still had a ways to go. She didn’t get erections as easily as she would without being on hormones, and they were just overall unpredictable. She was used to it by now, but she hoped that Waverly didn’t take it as a bad sign when they finally got to that point. Especially with how easily it had happened earlier that day.

Just then, Waverly pulled Nicole’s face up into a searing kiss, causing the redhead to pull her fingers out. Without detaching their lips, she guided Nicole to lay down on the bed as she crawled on top of her. She lifted Nicole’s hands above her head on the mattress and pulled out of the kiss before dragging her fingernails down the redhead’s arms and over her covered breasts. “Can I see yours baby?”

Nicole quickly nodded. She loved her breasts. They had started growing when she started hormones, but they hadn’t gotten that big, or shaped the way she wanted them to be. When she was 21 she got top surgery to make them look more like how she had always imagined they should be. They were round, but not too big for her body size. They felt like her.

Waverly gave Nicole one more kiss before getting off of her and pushing on her side, urging her to roll over, which the redhead did. She laid on her stomach, and Waverly licked her lips at the sight. Her back and shoulders were strong, not in a masculine way, but in a feminine way. Her curves were very prominent, especially around her thighs, and her ass looked amazing in that underwear. Waverly smacked her hand on it, and Nicole yelped. 

“God your ass is sexy as hell! I wish mine looked that good.”

“Oh trust me, yours is beyond sexy babe,” Nicole replied. Both she and Waverly smiled at her calling her ‘babe’.

Waverly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she smacked Nicole’s ass again, this time earning a moan from the redhead who dropped her forehead down on top of her arms. “God I just want to grind down on it and get myself off, but maybe later.” 

Those words caused Nicole’s cock to twitch a little against the mattress, and she felt one more smack before feeling Waverly’s hands unhook her bra in one swift motion. She rolled onto her back as she pulled the garment off and dropped it onto the floor beside the bed.

Waverly stared in awe at her chest on full display. With an excited smile, she reached down and palmed both of them in her hands, massaging them gently. “These look incredible.”

“The doctor did a pretty great job, huh?” Nicole smiled, indicating that she was okay talking about the fact that she had surgery on them.

“Oh, definitely. An amazing job.” Waverly leaned down and placed gentle kisses all around them, before swirling her tongue around one of Nicole’s nipples. After playing with the redhead’s breasts for a good few minutes while Nicole writhed beneath her, Waverly started making her way down Nicole’s body. She kissed her abdomen, taking her sweet time over the contracting muscles there, before placing a delicate kiss on her bulge over her briefs, and then continuing down her legs until she reached her ankles. She sat up between Nicole’s legs, which were flat on the bed but spread apart, and said in the most sultry voice possible, “Looks like there’s only one garment left to take off.” 

As she watched Waverly’s eyes stare at her briefs, practically undressing her with her eyes, Nicole gulped. Partially in nervousness, but also in arousal.

Waverly hooked her fingers underneath the rainbow waistband, but before she did anything she looked up into Nicole’s blown pupils with a serious expression and asked, “Are you okay with this? We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, I’m ready.” Nicole nodded. There was no way she was stopping now. Not when Waverly had already given her a little taste of herself. She wanted this so badly, and she was ready for it.

“Good.” Waverly smiled as she slowly pulled down Nicole’s briefs, exposing her cock one centimeter at a time. It was a bit harder than before, but still mostly soft as it hung down between her legs. 

Waverly pursed her lips in satisfaction as she pulled the underwear off of Nicole and added it to their pile of clothing. She looked back at the redhead’s cock, which was completely shaved and smooth, and a small smile grew on her face. It looked so beautiful. She didn’t realize just how beautiful a penis could look. Nicole was circumcised, which didn’t surprise her, and the head was slightly pink. Even her balls looked feminine. She had never really stopped to analyze the penises of the men she had been with before, but seeing a woman’s penis was different. She couldn’t stop looking at it.

“Sometimes it takes a bit to get hard, because of the hormones,” Nicole quickly explained when she realized how quiet Waverly was being. “I don’t really get random boners like I did pre-HRT, and sometimes it takes a little bit more to get erect. Usually it has to be touched before it can get hard. But I don’t want you to think I’m not turned on, because I am. _A lot_. Even if _she_...” Nicole glanced down between her legs, “Doesn’t reflect that at the moment.”

Waverly shook her head and gave a reassuring smile. “I wasn’t thinking that at all baby. I know it’s not going to be exactly the same as a man’s, because you’re not a man. And I did some research, so I know the effects hormones has on it.”

Nicole felt herself relax a little at the statement, and the fact that Waverly did research was kind of adorable. “Also, it’s uh, a little bit bigger than this when it gets completely hard. But it’s not going to be huge. I don’t know what you’re used to...”

Waverly just smiled as she trailed her hands up and down the tops of the redhead’s smooth thighs like before, trying to get her less nervous and more aroused. “Hey, just relax. You’re way too tense. Your cock is gorgeous. _You’re_ gorgeous, and I can’t wait to make you feel good. Don’t worry about anything and let me take care of you, okay baby?”

Nicole nodded as she exhaled, releasing as much tension as she could while focusing on Waverly touching her legs. 

“Do you have lube?” Waverly asked as she continued her movements.

“Yeah, I’ll get it.” Nicole reached over into the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a big bottle before handing it to Waverly, who just set it down beside her.

While her right hand continued caressing the top of Nicole’s thigh, Waverly slid her left hand up the other one and ran it over her pelvis. She then slid her hand down and grabbed the redhead’s balls in her palm and began gently massaging them. Her right hand then slid up her thigh and around to her lower abdomen as close to the base of her cock as possible, without actually touching it, and massaged her there.

“That feels amazing,” Nicole said in a breathy tone as she continued to relax into the bed with her eyes closed. Her legs were starting to get restless as she moved them around slightly in reaction to the pleasure coursing through her.

Waverly hummed satisfactorily. She then moved her right hand down slowly onto the base of Nicole’s cock as she began stroking it with her fingertips while it laid across her body to the right. The skin was incredibly soft, way softer than any other penis she’d ever touched. She loved it.

The redhead’s mouth opened and she slowly began rocking her hips into Waverly’s hands working some sort of magic between her legs. 

“You’re so good at this,” Nicole said in awe, and Waverly let out a breathy laugh at the compliment.

“I’m just getting started, sexy.” As soon as she finished those words, she wrapped her hand around Nicole’s cock, lifting it straight up and began stroking it, all while still massaging her balls. She went up only halfway a few times before going all the way up to the tip, and then all the way back down to the base, all while keeping a slow and steady rhythm.

As she did this, Waverly could feel Nicole’s member getting hard and growing in her hand. She leaned down and gave the tip a gentle kiss before saying, “Someone’s getting ready to play.” She quirked an eyebrow at Nicole as she smirked.

Nicole just shook her head with a small smile as she continued to writhe around, enjoying every second of Waverly’s touch. Everything was so slow and sensual, and she loved that. She loved that they were taking their time getting to know each other’s bodies as opposed to just getting straight down to banging, because that was never what she wanted. And this was way better than shoving her dick in any fleshlight. This had emotions behind it, and that was the best part.

Once Nicole was completely erect, Waverly removed her hands and grabbed the bottle of lube, letting Nicole’s cock drop onto her stomach. She squirted the lube into her hand and rubbed them together before grabbing Nicole’s pink cock again and spreading the lube. She used both hands, stroking one all the way to the tip while the other followed behind, and repeated this with both hands. To Nicole, it felt like every inch of her length was being rubbed constantly.

Once Waverly had decided the redhead was lubed enough, she moved her left hand — which still had some lube on it — back down to her balls and continued massaging them like she had before while her right hand pumped at a moderate pace. She stroked her whole length before gliding her slick hand over Nicole’s sensitive head for a few seconds, before going back to stroking her shaft. She repeated this several times, and with each repetition she could’ve sworn Nicole was just a little bit harder.

Nicole was in _heaven_. Cis guys always talked about how this was foreplay and that being inside a vagina was the big show, but Nicole completely disagreed. This right here, Waverly’s skilled hands all over her, perfectly gripping and rubbing every part of her anatomy between her legs, was absolute euphoria. She had no idea what it felt like being inside anything other than a fleshlight — and a few other inanimate objects during her teen years — but she couldn’t imagine it getting any better than this.

“Does this feel good baby?” Waverly asked in a soft voice, clearly knowing the answer, seeing as moans and whimpers were filling the room left and right.

“God yes. Waves, this is incredible. Fuck.” Nicole threaded her hands through her hair as she spread her legs a little more to allow her body to get more comfortable as waves of pleasure shot from her center and coursed through her entire body. The sounds of Waverly’s slick hand pumping away added to her building arousal.

Waverly moved her left hand from Nicole’s balls down to her legs and caressed all around her lower body before moving up to her abdomen and breasts, really trying to give her a full body experience as her right hand stroked her cock a little bit quicker. 

With all of Nicole’s erogenous zones being touched along with Waverly picking up her pace on her length, the redhead felt herself quickly approaching an orgasm, but she didn’t want to come just yet since she knew there’d be a bit of a refractory period. It was at this point that Waverly went back to massaging her balls, and Nicole felt herself getting extremely close. She snapped her eyes open and lifted her head to look down at Waverly as she squirmed a bit.

“Wait wait, stop stop stop,” she said quickly, as if it was all one word. 

Waverly stilled her right hand down at the base of her shaft as her left hand held Nicole’s balls. She looked at the redhead in concern, not knowing what was wrong, until she saw Nicole’s face scrunching in determination. The redhead was laying completely still, focused on not letting herself over the edge, but it was no use. When Waverly felt Nicole tense up in her grip, she knew what was happening. As soon as the contractions started and the first drip of clear arousal was released, Waverly moved her hand up to just below the reddened head of her cock and she began giving slow, short strokes, helping Nicole ride out her orgasm. She wasn’t exactly sure where to point it either, because neither of them had discussed any sort of preference — stomach? Legs? Into her hand? — so she just kept it straight up as Nicole came all over her thighs and hips. Waverly didn’t question why it was mostly clear and only a little bit white, as she had read that would probably be the case during the research she had done. She just hoped that Nicole was at least enjoying it, even though it was obvious that she was trying to keep it from happening.

When Nicole seemed to be finished, Waverly removed her hand and stood up from the bed. “I’ll go get a towel,” she said with a smile and quickly kissed Nicole’s knee before getting up.

“Hall closet,” Nicole said with her hands on her forehead while catching her breath. Even though she was a little frustrated that she came already, she couldn’t help but grin at how amazing that orgasm was.

Waverly walked back into the bedroom as she finished wiping off her hand and started cleaning up Nicole’s lower body. She noticed her cock was already starting to get soft again as she gently wiped it clean. She would’ve offered to clean it up herself with her tongue, but she wasn’t sure if Nicole was comfortable with that, and she didn’t want to ask since the redhead seemed pretty frustrated.

“I’m still horny,” Nicole chuckled as she shook her head.

“How long does it take?”

Nicole immediately understood the question. “About 20 minutes. Sometimes 15. It really depends.”

Waverly nodded. “You know, it doesn’t need to be hard in order for us to have some fun.” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

With curious eyes, Nicole sat up and looked at Waverly. “Got something in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking...” Waverly walked two fingers up the faint outline of Nicole’s abs. “Maybe you could eat something.” She looked at the redhead with sultry eyes as she slid her hand across Nicole’s stomach and rested it on her side. “If you’re comfortable with that.”

Nicole smiled, exposing her perfect teeth and dimples. “I’m _definitely_ comfortable with that.”

She leaned forward and captured Waverly’s lips between her own before repositioning themselves so that Waverly was laying on the mattress while Nicole was on top. She placed her hands on either side of Waverly’s head and continued kissing her as Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. The redhead dropped her body fully on top of the brunette’s and began gently grinding her soft cock against her center over her soaked panties. 

Waverly moaned into Nicole’s mouth as she felt the redhead rubbing against her clit, which was beyond swollen at this point. She reached down and pushed her panties down in haste, and Nicole helped her pull them off all the way. They were both completely naked now and free of any restrictions. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s hips, forcing their bodies together as she rocked into the redhead, rubbing against any part of Nicole’s body she came into contact with. She felt a little desperate, but she didn’t care. All she wanted right now was to hump something.

When Nicole slid down the bed, Waverly whined at the loss of contact. She suddenly felt Nicole placing hot kisses up her inner thighs, and she moaned while spreading her legs as wide as they would go, trying to give the redhead the hint that she didn’t need to be worked up and was ready for her tongue where she needed it most.

Nicole looked at Waverly with wanting eyes and licked her lips before dropping her head down and giving long, broad strokes of her tongue.

“Oh fuck!” Waverly shouted in a breathy high-pitched tone as she threaded one hand through Nicole’s hair, and the other through her own. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the bed as Nicole did all the work.

Even though Nicole hadn’t done this before nor did she know what it felt like to have someone eat you out, she was pretty sure she knew how to do it. It wasn’t rocket science. She figured that as long as she was gentle and wasn’t afraid to explore around, it would be good. And based on the noises Waverly was making, she knew she was right. She licked all through her folds, paying special attention to Waverly’s clit most of the time, and occasionally went inside her as far as her tongue would go. When she moved back up to the top, Waverly sighed in satisfaction.

“Keep doing that. Oh god, that’s so fucking good!” 

Her word came out as breathy moans, and Nicole loved it. She continued to quickly circle Waverly’s bud, just as the brunette had demanded, and it wasn’t long before she had Waverly shaking beneath her.

“FUCK!” She gripped Nicole’s hair and pushed her against her center as she pushed her own hips up, keeping pressure until her orgasm rippled through her. She stayed like that for a couple of seconds as her orgasm hit, before dropping back down onto the mattress to enjoy the rest of it. She slowly rocked her hips as Nicole lapped up the arousal that was spilling out of her, until the contractions had subsided. She let out long, deep breaths as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Nicole placed loving kisses all over her legs, sex, and stomach, before laying down beside the brunette.

“That was some of the best oral I’ve ever received.” Waverly looked at her with a pleased smile. “You sure you’ve never done that before?”

“Never,” Nicole stated proudly. She soaked in the confidence boost.

“Well, you did it perfectly. God, I’m still shaking.” She shook her head.

“That’s a good thing, right?” Nicole asked in slight concern.

Waverly turned towards Nicole and grabbed her strong jaw with her hand while nodding. “It’s a _very_ good thing.” She leaned in for a sloppy kiss, almost immediately darting her tongue inside and tasting herself everywhere on Nicole, which she found incredibly sexy.

They continued to make out for a couple of minutes, tongues gliding, before Waverly pulled out of the kiss. “Are you ready to go again?”

Nicole nodded. She could already feel herself starting to get hard again.

“Good. Because I’m ready for you to fill me up.” She rested her elbow on the bed with her hand propping her head up.

Nicole let out a sigh of arousal as she stared at the gorgeous woman. She still couldn’t believe this was really happening; that she was having sex with one of the most beautiful women — if not _the_ most — that she had ever laid eyes on. She half expected to wake up from a dream any minute now.

Waverly looked down at her fingers tracing patterns on the redhead’s abdomen, before looking back up into her eyes. “Make yourself hard.”

“Wait, what?” Nicole wasn’t sure if she heard her correctly.

“Make yourself hard. Touch yourself.”

Nicole swallowed thickly. She had no idea why, but the request turned her on to no end. She grabbed her member and started to stroke it.

Waverly watched with attentive eyes as Nicole jerked herself. She was now rubbing the woman’s thigh, helping her get more aroused. Not that she needed it, clearly. It didn’t take that long for her to grow to her full size. Waverly bit her lip as she looked at Nicole’s hard cock. The veins were prominent now, along with the redness of the head. She looked like she was about to explode. 

“Do you want to be on top or do you want me to be?” Waverly asked.

“You? If that’s okay.”

“That’s definitely okay.” Waverly gave a mischievous smile as she positioned herself on top of Nicole’s legs. “Condom?”

“Ah right. It’s in the drawer,” Nicole said as she continued stroking her cock so that she wouldn’t lose her erection — which happened sometimes, especially when she was nervous like this.

Waverly reached over and pulled the packet out of the drawer before opening it and taking the condom out. She rolled it over the tip before taking over with Nicole’s previous movements on her length. “How does that feel?”

“Good,” Nicole breathed out. She had used a condom a couple of times during her solo play just for easier clean up, but Waverly’s hand on her was totally different than her own hand on her.

Waverly put some lube on the condom and covered the whole thing as she continued pumping her hand. “You ready?”

“Mhmm,” Nicole nodded. 

She was more than ready. She actually felt her cock throbbing with need to feel Waverly around her. She watched as the gorgeous brunette hovered over her, lining her cock up with her entrance, before slowly sinking down. Nicole’s mouth slightly opened as her hips were flush with Waverly’s inner thighs, meaning she was all the way inside.

“How does that feel?”

“It’s…I can’t even describe it. It’s so warm.”

“It’s wet too, you just can’t feel that part,” Waverly teased.

“Sorry, am I ruining the mood?” The redhead looked away in embarrassment.

“No baby, of course not.” Waverly placed a reassuring hand on the redhead’s cheek before placing it on her abdomen beside the other hand for support as she lifted up and dropped back down in a slow rhythm. She repeated this a few times before picking up the pace.

Nicole rested her hands on the tops of Waverly’s thighs as she watched the brunette bouncing on her cock. The feeling combined with the sight before her was incredible. Better than she had ever imagined, and definitely better than her fleshlight. When Waverly started rubbing her clit was when Nicole absolutely lost it.

“Shit, that is so hot,” she painted as she thrusted in rhythm with Waverly.

“Your cock feels amazing inside me baby. I’m already getting so close.” 

Nicole’s breathing sped up as she watched Waverly’s face twisting in pleasure. She was so sure her next door neighbor could hear her bed frame hitting against the wall, along with the creakiness, but she didn’t care. Normally she’d be easily embarrassed about something like that, but instead she felt proud. She finally had a sex life, and she didn’t care who knew it.

The brunette threw her head back as she picked up her pace and frantically rubbed her clit. When her release hit her, she let out a loud cry of pleasure and slowed down her movements, and Nicole’s jaw dropped as she felt her walls pulsing around her. 

Waverly continued to ride her, even when her orgasm had finished. “Fuck, I just can’t get enough of you baby.”

Suddenly, Nicole felt the intense desire to fuck Waverly. Like, _really_ fuck her. “Can I be on top?” She desperately asked as she frantically ran her hands all over Waverly’s body.

Waverly nodded, and they switched positions. Nicole grabbed her cock and moved it through her folds, and Waverly’s breath hitched when it rubbed against her clit.

“You like that?” Nicole asked. Her confidence had skyrocketed along with her arousal.

Waverly nodded, and she whimpered as Nicole rubbed her cock along the sensitive bud.

When she couldn’t take it anymore, Nicole moved down until she felt Waverly’s entrance, and pushed inside as she began to thrust. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good Waverly. My god…” She was balls deep, and she rocked her hips at a quick speed.

“Oh my god,” the brunette bit her hand. “Holy shit,” she wrapped her legs around Nicole, pulling her in deeper. “Fuck me baby. Fuck me as hard as you can.”

Nicole happily obliged as she grabbed Waverly’s thighs and pumped her cock inside of her, feeling Waverly’s walls gripping around her entire length and providing an unimaginable amount of pleasure. Her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head. She needed to come so badly. She grabbed Waverly’s knees for support as she continued pumping inside of her, clenching her jaw as she felt her abdomen start to tense up. “I’m gonna come,” she panted, speeding up her movements. “Fuck, I’m so fucking close.”

“I want you to come on me. Please come on me, baby.”

“Are you sure?” She panted.

Waverly fervently nodded, and Nicole pulled out of her and hastily pushed off the condom as she fervently pumped her hand up and down her shaft.

“Oh fuck!” She pursed her lips and pushed her eyebrows together as she was hit with the familiar contractions and dripped a little bit on Waverly’s stomach. She continued to jerk herself for about a minute after she had finished, still wanting to be touched. She really wanted to go back inside Waverly, but she had already taken the condom off. But she settled for her hand.

“You are, the _sexiest_ woman, that I’ve ever met.” Waverly said in awe as she gripped the forearm of Nicole’s hand that was resting on her knee. She watched Nicole with focused eyes as she continued to jerk herself.

“I...I can’t stop. It feels so good.” Nicole whimpered. “I think I might come again.”

Waverly grabbed her breasts and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, giving a show for Nicole as she pumped her hand faster. “Come again for me baby. I want you to come all over me. Please?” She begged.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, ohhhhh!” Nicole slowed down her movements until she came to a complete halt, squeezing her head as her cock pulsed in her hand, releasing everything she had left onto Waverly’s abdomen, which was more than before. Once the intense contractions subsided, she sat back on her heels and rested her hands on top of her thighs as she caught her breath. “Shit.” She looked down at her twitching cock, not wanting to touch it because she knew it would be too sensitive.

“Have you ever done that before?” Waverly asked, completely blown away. She grabbed the towel and wiped off her stomach.

“Never,” Nicole shook her head in just as much surprise. She’d never been able to come more than once, which was something she’d always wanted to experience like other women did. She was completely spent, but it was worth it. “Jeez, that was...unexpected.” She chuckled as she shook her head and dropped it into her hands with a giddy smile.

“Do you want to cuddle?” Waverly asked, and Nicole nodded as she got comfortable, holding the brunette in her arms.

“I’m not a virgin anymore,” Nicole said, as if it was some sort of revelation.

“Nope,” Waverly giggled. “Thoughts?”

“I like sex.” She grinned at the brunette, who was shaking her head in amusement. “I like it with you. Thank you for making me feel good. Sometimes I get too much in my head and I feel like I’m not normal, and that nobody will ever want me. But you make me feel normal.”

“You _are_ normal,” Waverly replied without hesitation. “And I want you. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anybody, if I’m being totally honest. You’re so special, Nicole. And not because you’re different, but because you’re an incredible person.” She laid her head back down on the redhead’s chest and squeezed her arm around her waist, getting as close to her as possible. “And I like sex with you too.”

Nicole couldn’t help the grin that formed on her face as she gently ran her hand up and down Waverly’s upper arm. When the brunette started to lightly snore, she turned off the lamp before falling asleep with Waverly in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments! I'm so happy that so many people are enjoying this story so far ❤️

Waverly slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times until the view of the sun shining through the window became clear. When she remembered where she was, a small smile formed on her face, remembering the night before. She rolled over to greet the redhead, but her arm hit nothing but empty sheets. With a furrowed brow, she sat up and noticed that the bedroom door was open, with the smell of breakfast floating through. She got up and rummaged through Nicole’s dresser for a t-shirt to wear — which went down to her mid-thighs, just as expected – before walking through the small apartment and eventually reaching the kitchen where she spotted the redhead making pancakes. Nicole couldn’t see Waverly since her back was to her, so the brunette carefully tiptoed toward the redhead so that she wouldn’t hear her approaching. When she reached the woman, she wrapped her arms around her waist and placed a few delicate kisses on her neck.

“Shit!” Nicole jumped when she unexpectedly felt someone on her. “Waves, you scared me.” Even though she was whining, she had a huge smile on her face as she pushed her body back, trying to get closer to the smaller woman.

“Sorry baby,” Waverly whispered before giving her another kiss on her neck. “I missed you this morning. You weren’t in bed.” She gave another kiss.

“I got up to make us some breakfast. Hope you like pancakes. They’re vegan friendly, of course. I found a recipe online and luckily had all the ingredients.”

“Is that so?” Waverly smiled before placing more kisses on the side of her neck.

“Mhmm. And I made a lot, so I hope you’re hungry.”

“Oh, I’m very hungry,” Waverly rasped seductively as she slid her hand inside the front of Nicole’s sweatpants, pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. She wrapped her hand around Nicole and began to give slow, gentle strokes.

Nicole’s breathing became heavy and her eyes started to flutter shut. A short moan escaped from the back of her throat as pleasure steadily flowed from her core to the rest of her body. 

As Waverly continued her measured movements, she placed hot kisses all over Nicole’s neck. When she reached the redhead’s ear, she whispered, “I love feeling you grow in my hand.”

Nicole couldn’t take it anymore. She turned off the burner and spun around to kiss Waverly, but as soon as they were face to face the brunette pushed her back against the counter. Nicole caught herself with her palms on the edge of the marble top, and Waverly immediately pulled her sweatpants down just enough to expose her before dropping to her knees. It only took Nicole a second to realize what was happening, and her jaw dropped when Waverly wrapped her lips around her length and began sucking.

“Holy…” Nicole felt her knees start to give out on her, but Waverly grabbed onto the backs of her thighs to help keep her steady. “Fuck! _Oh my god._ ” 

Waverly wrapped a hand around Nicole’s shaft in a firm grip and quickly pumped her fist, and with her lips wrapped around her most sensitive part, she swirled her tongue around haphazardly.

Nicole gripped the counter as hard as she could as a string of moans floated around the room. _“Ohhh shit”_ was all she could say as she felt herself quickly approaching her climax. 

“Shit…I’m about to come. Fuck!” 

She grabbed Waverly’s head, urging her to release her from her grasp, but the brunette just swatted Nicole’s hands away. She looked up into the redhead’s eyes, silently letting her know that it was okay, and Nicole scrunched up her face and pushed her hips forward as she hit her orgasm. She maintained eye contact as the brunette took everything she had to give, which felt extremely vulnerable, but she couldn’t look away. When the contractions subsided, she loudly exhaled and watched as the brunette pushed her mouth all the way down her length before slowly bringing it back, gently releasing her from her lips and being sure to clean up every last drop. She smirked as she slowly stood up, and pulled Nicole’s sweatpants back up around her hips.

“Oops, looks like this one got a little burnt.” Waverly picked up the spatula and transferred the pancake from the warm pan to one of the stacks. “This one can be yours,” she winked as she picked up the plates and walked them over to the kitchen table.

Nicole just stared at her with wide eyes, jaw slightly dropped.

“What’s wrong?” Waverly innocently asked.

“I…you…” Nicole stammered before closing her eyes and shaking her head to collect her incoherent thoughts.

“I what, just gave you an amazing blowjob? Yeah I know, I was there.” Waverly didn’t even turn around as she rummaged through the pantry for some peanut butter. She then sat down with the jar and a knife and started spreading it on her pancakes.

After a few seconds, Nicole finally was able to slowly walk over to the table before sitting down. She stared at her burnt pancake sitting on the top of the stack and could help the grin that spread from ear to ear. She tried to suck her cheeks in so that she didn’t look like a total dork, but ended up making it worse.

“God, you just keep getting more adorable by the minute.” Waverly shook her head in disbelief as she ate her pancakes.

“You’re pretty adorable too you know.” Nicole gave a lopsided smile as she poured some syrup on top of her own pancakes.

Waverly snorted. “Um, no. I’m _sexy_.”

“Well yeah, but you’re also adorable,” she said, as if it were obvious. “You exude a lot of confidence, but you’re also a little timid sometimes.”

“I am not!” Waverly replied defensively.

“Are too.” Nicole shrugged. “Maybe not with sex, but when it comes to relationships, it’s obvious that it’s all new for you.”

Her eyebrow raised in question. “Relationships, huh?” 

Nicole instantly closed her eyes at her mistake. “No, that’s not what I...I didn’t mean it like we’re in a relationship.”

“But do you want to be?” Waverly focused on her fork, pretending like the conversation wasn’t a big deal.

Nicole paused for a moment in thought before letting out a small chuckle. “Let’s wait until we get there to cross that bridge.” 

Waverly just nodded as she continued eating. The room was silent except for the sounds of forks occasionally tapping on plates. Nicole was right though, she was very timid when it came to relationships. It wasn’t something she did, and putting her heart out there like that terrified her. But, she’d be willing to try for Nicole. She could actually see herself with the redheaded officer, and not just in bed, but in a bed that belonged to both of them.

“I have a question though,” Nicole said as she rubbed her chin in curiosity.

Waverly gave her a curious look.

“Why do you put peanut butter on your pancakes?”

A playful smile formed on the brunette’s face. “Because it tastes amazing.” She dramatically took a bite.

“You’re so weird,” Nicole shook her head with a small smile.

“I’m about to sound even weirder, because I think it tastes really good in sweat and sour soup.”

Nicole grimaced. “That’s disgusting.”

“Hey! It’s actually really good!” Waverly replied defensively. 

With a shake of her head, Nicole looked down at her fork and knife while she cut up her pancakes. “Guess I’ll just have to try it for myself sometime then.” She glanced up with a subtle smile, catching sight of Waverly’s grin before looking back down.

After they finished their breakfast, Nicole stood up to rinse of the plates and put them in the sink. Waverly wiped off the table and put the peanut butter back in the pantry before making her way towards the couch to get comfy for their pre-planned Harry Potter marathon, but felt a hand on her arm before she was able to leave the kitchen. She turned around and was gently pushed against the large door frame that separated the kitchen from the living room before feeling soft lips on her own. She slowly glided her mouth against the redhead’s, following the taller woman’s lead. When they parted, she gradually opened her eyes just in time to catch Nicole giving her a mischievous grin as she hooked her hands around Waverly’s underwear and pushed them down her legs as she got on her knees.

“What are you doing?” Waverly asked in confusion.

“I never take without giving something back in return.” Nicole smirked before lifting Waverly’s — well, technically _her_ — shirt up and instantly running her tongue through the brunette’s sex.

Waverly gasped and rested her head back against the door frame as she spread her legs slightly. She looked down at Nicole’s head slightly bobbing from swirling her tongue around her clit, and Waverly threaded her hands through red locks. 

Since all the compliments Nicole had gotten the night before, her confidence had grown tremendously. And she could tell that this had affected her performance by the loud profanity that had tumbled from the brunette’s lips. She decided to take it a step further, and slid two fingers inside the woman standing above her.

“Fuck!” Waverly whimpered as she dropped a hand down and grasped at the side of the door frame. 

Nicole stroked her fingertips along Waverly’s walls as she took in her taste. It had become familiar to her by now; distinct. She loved being surrounded by the woman’s scent, and couldn’t wait to feel her walls pulsing around her.

“Jesus!” Waverly gripped Nicole’s hair tightly in her fist as she held her shirt up with the other hand, freeing up Nicole’s hand to allow her to run it up and down the back of her leg. What she didn’t expect, was for Nicole to lift it up and hook it over her shoulder, letting her go in deeper.

Waverly gasped as she pressed her back against the door frame. The stimulation was so intense that her orgasm hit her with almost no build up, catching her completely off guard. She moaned as she hunched over a bit, slowly grinding against Nicole’s face before leaning back and slowly sliding down to the floor as she caught her breath.

Nicole sat on the floor in front of Waverly, smiling at the way she had her hand covering her face as she panted.

“Fuck,” Waverly said before breaking out into laughter. She covered her mouth and shook her head. “You’re more than welcome to do that to me _any_ day. Jesus Christ.”

While biting back her grin in an attempt to remain modest, Nicole pushed herself up off the floor. “Shall we start our movie marathon?”

“Sounds good to me. But you might have to help me up,” Waverly chuckled.

Nicole happily helped the woman onto her feet before sweeping her up and carrying her bridal style into the living room, earning a surprised yelp and a giggle from the brunette.

———

“There you are!” Jeremy shouted when Waverly walked into their apartment later that night. “I’ve been texting you all day! I was about to file a missing person report!”

Waverly looked at him in doubt as she walked into the kitchen and pulled out the leftover tiramisu Nicole had given to her the other night. “Were you really?” She grabbed a couple of forks, handing one to Jeremy.

“…Okay, no. But only because it hasn’t been twenty-four hours yet. Where have you been?”

“Nicole’s.” She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she slowly dug her fork into the cake and took a bite.

His eyes widened. “Wait, you two—”

“Mhmm,” she nodded confidentially. “Since last night. I don’t think I’ve ever had so many orgasms in such a small amount of time.”

“Wow, she must be a pro,” he nodded, seriously impressed before finally taking a bite of the cake. He looked down at it with wide eyes. “And she can really bake too! Damn!” He quickly took another bite, moaning from how good it tasted. “Okay, seriously, marry this girl. Because if her skills in the bedroom are as good as her skills in the kitchen, then you’ve hit the jackpot.”

The brunette let out a short, breathy laugh. “Let’s just say, walking up the stairs was a struggle.” She winked as she wrapped her lips around the fork.

“Then yeah, I say keep her.” He quickly added, “Just ask long as she doesn’t walk around naked whenever she comes over.”

“I’m sure you don’t have to worry about that,” she replied with a small smile before taking another bite.

———

Nicole cheerfully hummed while walking into the security office the next day. “Good morning!” she chirped as she sat down in her chair.

Wynonna looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” Nicole shrugged. “Can’t I just be in a good mood?”

“On a Monday morning? Unlikely.” Wynonna quickly sat up. “Wait a minute…” Her eyes widened in realization. “You finally did it, didn’t you!” She shoved Nicole in the arm.

The redhead blushed, but kept her smile from showing. “And what makes you say that?”

“Oh please, you’re glowing dude. Definitely the aura of someone who finally got laid.”

“Okay fine, I got laid.” A wide grin spread across Nicole’s face. “But we don’t have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Wynonna shrugged. “I’m fine with it as long as you spare me the details.”

“Well then, it was definitely good. Way better than I ever imagined it would be. And she made me feel good, like I was any other typical lesbian. She didn’t make a big deal about it or anything.”

Wynonna wasn’t surprised by this at all, seeing as how Waverly was the most kind-hearted person she knew. It always annoyed her when they were kids, but now she appreciated it and was even inspired by her little sister. “I’m really glad it went well.” She smiled. “But I really hope this doesn’t mean you’re going to start fucking in the stairwells now…”

Nicole rolled her eyes and shook her head. “As if we would actually do that.”

“Hey, you never know,” Wynonna held her hands up defensively before dropping them back down. She bounced her leg a few times as she let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Nicole asked in curiosity.

“I’m going with Waverly to see our dad after work today.”

Wynonna rarely ever talked about their dad, seeing as she hated bringing up anything that made her emotional. So Nicole knew better than to make a big deal about it. “You nervous?”

“A little. I’ve only seen him once since the accident, and it was horrible.”

“Seeing him in a coma like that?”

“No. To not feel anything from seeing him in a coma like that.”

Nicole pursed her lips together as she nodded. “That doesn’t make you a bad person, you know.”

“Doesn’t it? He’s my father.”

“Well from what Waverly told me, he’s not the same one he used to be.”

Wynonna looked at her with her eyebrows slightly drawn together. “Waverly talked to you about him?”

“A little. She didn’t talk about it too much, but she told me that she misses who he used to be, and that you guys lost him a long time ago.”

Wynonna let out a short laugh. “She’s right. Mom really fucked him up. She ruined our whole family when she left us. I didn’t care much about Willa leaving to go with her, she was a selfish bitch anyways who was always horrible to Waverly. But the fact that Mama just up and left and took a piece of Daddy with her…” She let out a shaky breath as she slowly shook her head from side to side. “I’ll never forgive her for that.”

“I don’t think I would either.” Nicole replied.

Wynonna quickly cleared her throat as she blinked back the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes. “But anyways, do you think we’ll get anything good today? Shoplifters? Fights? Oh! Maybe one of those bomb threats!”

Nicole looked at her in silence. “It’s scary how excited you get about chaos.”

“What can I say, I enjoy crime,” she shrugged as she kicked her feet up and relaxed back in her chair.

“Yeah, well, just as long as you stay out of it yourself.” Nicole gave her a stern look.

“No promises.”

———

Waverly looked over at Wynonna, who was just staring at their dad with an emotionless expression on her face. She reached out and grabbed the hand closest to her that was on the armrest of her chair. “You okay?”

Wynonna looked back at her sister. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She squeezed her little sister’s hand, showing her appreciation for the concern, before pulling it away and crossing her arms over her chest.

“I hope I didn’t make you feel pressured into coming today.”

“No, you didn’t,” the older Earp shook her head. “I’m glad you encouraged me to come. Really.”

“Good.” Waverly smiled.

“Now, tell me about _Nicole_ ,” Wynonna said in a teasing tone, and Waverly’s face turned red. “Oh my god! Are you blushing?! Wow, you really do like her.”

“Shut up,” Waverly chuckled as she covered her face before dropping her hands down in her lap. “I like her a lot. She’s amazing.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty cool.”

“I’m mad at you for not introducing us before, you know.” She gave her sister a pointed look.

Wynonna just shrugged. “I didn’t think about it.”

“You _know_ she’s exactly my type, and she’s gay, and the thought of us together didn’t cross your mind? Not even once?”

“Nope. Never.”

Waverly shook her head. “Well, either way, we had a really great time Saturday night…and yesterday morning… _and last night_ ,” she smirked as she bounced her eyebrows.

“Ugh, gross. I don’t want to know about how much you two fucked.”

The younger Earp laughed in amusement, proud of her ability to make her sister squirm. She crossed a leg over her knee and crossed her arms as she looked down at her boot suspended in the air and wiggling around. She was never able to sit still.

The room fell silent for a moment as Wynonna took in a few breaths, feeling completely content, before finally saying, “I know about her, by the way.”

Waverly looked at her sister. “About what?”

Wynonna looked back. “That she’s trans.”

“You do?” Waverly asked, slightly surprised. Although, the two were best friends and coworkers, so it didn’t surprise her all that much once she had thought about it.

“Yeah, I found out a while back. It was kind of an accident.”

Waverly raised a curious eyebrow. “What happened?”

“You really want to know?”

“Oh, I definitely do.”

“Well, I showed up to work high one time and picked a fight. Wrestled her to the ground and felt _things_ down there. Asked her about it and she fessed up. Begged me not to tell anyone. I felt horrible, especially when I was sober again.”

“God, you should have!”

“I know,” she sighed. “But we got close after that and became best friends, so I guess it was all kind of worth it.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t out her.” Waverly gave her a pointed look.

Wynonna rolled her head around and groaned. “You’re still upset about that? It was 6 years ago. I didn’t know Daddy was standing right there.”

“No, I’m just messing with you. I know it wasn’t on purpose. But still, it sucked that he never accepted it.” She looked over at the man lying in the hospital bed. “Never accepted _me_.”

“Yeah well, he’s a dick.” Wynonna stated as she looked at him as well. “I still feel bad about that too, you know. I never meant for anyone to hear me.”

“I know.” Waverly gave her a reassuring smile. She looked over at the machines occasionally beeping and let out a long sigh, catching her sister’s attention. “I really like her, Wynonna. Like, _really_ like her. I think she could be the one.”

The older Earp gagged. “The one doesn’t exist.”

“I didn’t believe that either, until I met her. She’s different. She makes me feel things I’ve never felt before.”

Wynonna nodded as she brushed her fingers through her sister’s hair. “She really likes you too, babygirl.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with all this? I know she’s your best friend and all...”

“I want you both to be happy. And if that’s with each other, then I’m all for it.” She smiled.

Waverly smiled back with a slight nod of appreciation as the room fell silent, both looking at their father with a cocktail of emotions inside them that neither of them wanted to admit. “Do you think he can hear us?”

“Let’s find out...” Wynonna leaned forward a little in her chair and loudly said, “Hey dad, Waverly’s having a bunch of sex with a woman.”

Waverly smacked Wynonna in the arm with the back of her hand and gave her a pointed look as the older brunette just laughed amusedly. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Okay fine, I don’t hate you. But you’re very annoying sometimes.”

Wynonna nodded in agreement. “I’ll take that.”


End file.
